Growing Up: A Sequel to Happy Birthday
by zeppoJane
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic Happy Birthday.  You don't have to read that one but I do strongly recommend it before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hadn't actually intended to write a sequel to "Happy Birthday" but my mother specially requested it so I hope you'll all enjoy this. Mom especially ****J **

Elena's POV

I awoke the next morning still tangled in my sheets that were thick with the smell of Damon's cologne and sweat. Stretching my still naked form I looked over at the alarm clock next to my bed, it was just after eight. Next to the clock the panties Damon had bought me and tricked me into wearing yesterday were laying under the remote they came with. I smiled looking at them, remembering the way Damon had used them on me over and over again until I reach my peak and finally gave into his seduction. With a sigh it hit me, I had sex with Damon. I had cheated on Stefan, with his _brother_.

I had no clue what to do about it but I knew I had to do something. I couldn't be another Katherine. I rolled out of bed and headed to wash the previous nights activities from my skin. When I came back my phone was ringing and Stefan's name flashed in the caller ID window.

"Stefan," I greeted trying to stay positive and keep the guilt out of my voice until I could figure out what to do about last night.

"Hey Elena, how was your birthday party?" he sounded tired and broody.

Sitting down on the bed I fingered the lingerie I had worn yesterday, "it was fine."

"Great," he paused and I wondered why. "Unfortunately I have some bad news," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I just won't be home as soon as we thought, apparently some vampires here destroyed the vervain I came to collect, so I'll be here in Florence until some fresh vervain can be grown in harvested."

"How long will that take?" I asked worriedly.

I could here him wincing on the other side of the phone, "at least until next fall. But Damon's with you so you should be safe."

I swallowed thickly, "yah." What would I do without Stefan for the entire summer? I sighed.

"I already called him this morning and let him know, he said he'd drop by later to check on you. Anyway I gotta go and I'll call you when I can," with that Stefan left me.

Damon was coming over later. I wondered why he hadn't gloated to Stefan about my infidelity.

Damon's POV

After leaving Elena's bed this morning I went home to feed and received a call from my annoyingly broody baby brother. He would be staying in Florence until September and I would have Elena all to myself. I nearly rubbed his face in it this morning but decided I'd do much better at seducing her in the long run if I played it cool. Elena's heart and not just her body would be mine soon enough.

Just after noon I headed back over to her house to "check" on her just as I had promised Stefan I would. When I arrived Elena opened the door for me and blushed slightly. I couldn't help but grin and catch a whiff of the arousal that bloomed when she saw me. "Good afternoon Miss Elena," I greeted her and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. I listened closely as I followed her up, Jenna and Jeremy were gone, _even better_.

Elena's POV

Damon showed up just after I had finished eating lunch and followed me up to my room after a casually friendly greeting. "So…" I said awkwardly as I entered my bedroom, immediately noticing the bed. The bed we had been having sex in less than twenty four hours ago, I thought. I quickly turned back to face him only to find him standing closer than I thought he would be.

"Yes Elena?" he queried as he tilted his head and stared at me. It was just like the first time we had met all over again and I sighed remembering the occasion.

"God this is awkward," I groaned and went to flop backwards onto my bed unsure of what else I should do.

"Way to state the obvious," he smirked and came to stand just in front of me.

Damon's POV

"God this is awkward," Elena sighed and went to lay down. Seeing her stretched out on the bed nearly cracked my resolve not to seduce her too quickly. I could see a few inches of the taut flesh of her stomach peaking from beneath her shirt and couldn't resist moving closer to her.

"Way to state the obvious," I pointed out.

"We had sex last night," she said reflectively.

"Once again, bravo," I grinned and stretched out on my side next to her, propping my head up on one hand to stare at her.

Elena turned her head to look at me and flashed those brilliant chocolate eyes at me. "Which will never happen again," she stated flatly.

"Aww, not even for my birthday in a few months?" I teased her and smirked as she blushed a bright red.

Elena's POV

Damon was teasing me, I knew that but I had to get my point on this across to him now before it was too late. "Damon, really I can't do this, to Stefan… or to you. I'm not Katherine," I finished on a whisper.

He reached out and stroked the side of my face from hairline to jaw and moved closer until his lips were almost brushing my own. "I know you're not," he whispered. I thought he was about to kiss me when he rolled away on his back and instantly moved to lighten the mood. "Stop worrying about that bitch already," he nearly growled. "We're just friends who just happened to have had sex randomly, besides its not gonna to happen again anytime soon."

I sighed with relief, "so we're good then?"

His head rolled lazily to the side so he could look at me, "yah, as long as you don't go gettin' me in trouble by telling Stefan the naughty bad things I did to you."

I laughed, "I'm not going to tell Stefan, I don't feel like getting dumped for a one night stand thank you." As soon as the words left my mouth, Damon was my friend, it wasn't fair of me to use him like that.

But Damon only grinned at me, "now tell me what you've got on that new mp3 player of yours."

Stefan's POV

I was heading back to from my hunt just outside the city when and had almost made it back to the small villa I was staying in when I heard her voice. "Hey there handsome," I turned hearing the smooth sweet sound and came face to face with the most gorgeous blond I had ever seen.

"Oh my God, Charlotte," I greeted and gave her a huge hug. Charlotte and I had been dating when she introduced me to her sister Lexi. Lexi and I had been best friends for over a century until Damon had murdered her. "I'm sorry about Lexi," I told her honestly as I pulled away.

Charlotte's brown eyes glanced down and she frowned slightly, "thank you. So… uh, what are you doing here in Florence? And please say you and your a-hole brother aren't vacationing here?"

I laughed, "I'm here trying to collect some vervain to protect the humans under my care back home and no Damon isn't here. Its just me."

"Good," she huffed and I motioned her to come inside with me. "So I heard you were dating Katherine's human doppelganger, how's that going?" I smiled still loving how blatantly honest Charlotte could be even after all this time.

"Yah, but Elena's really nothing like Katherine other than in the looks department."

Elena's POV

Damon had decided to stay for family night again only we were ordering pizza this time. "So Damon," Jenna was saying, "you must be proud of Stefan getting into that summer program in Florence." That was the official story we were giving people for him being gone for the summer.

I sat in the living room playing Burnout Paradise with my brother Jeremy and doing terribly. "God you suck at this," Jeremy laughed. "Hey Damon, come replace Elena, I actually want some competition here."

I huffed and tossed Damon my controller and went to join Jenna in the kitchen. "So how do you feel about Stefan being gone for so long? Are you two still gonna stay together while he's away?" Jenna queried and I could practically feel Damon's raising in the other room.

"Yah, I think we are," I answered slowly.

Stefan's POV

It was after four a.m. and Charlotte and I were still talking and laughing just like old times. "Its too bad you have a girlfriend you know," she mused and I grinned wondering if that was still technically true considering how far away I was and how long I was going to be gone. Maybe a summer break from it all would be good for both of us. I had felt Elena growing more and more distant for months now anyway.

After Charlotte left a few hours later I checked what time it would be and called Elena for the second time that day. "Hello," she answered sounding sleepy.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Uh, no I think I just drifted off watching Damon and Jeremy play video games," she sounded mildly annoyed.

"Oh, that's cool," I answered mildly. "Listen Elena, I've been thinking. I'm gonna be gone for like five months and I'm half way around the world. I just think it would be fair to either of us if we tried to keep dating when we never get to see each other. Its just, maybe we should take a break until I can return in the fall," I said hoping she wasn't going to cry.

"Oh… um, okay, I guess we could do that." Thankfully she sounded calm and not on the verge of a break down.

"Alright, bye then," I said relieved that now maybe Charlotte and I could give it another go round.

Damon's POV

My jaw nearly dropped when I heard Stefan tell Elena he wanted to take a break from dating her. What an idiot, I thought.

Elena hung up and walked upstairs without saying a word to anyone. I tossed the controller I had been using to play with Jeremy on the couch and followed her quickly. "Hey," Jeremy called after me in exasperation which I ignored.

Elena was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands when I reached her door, "you okay?"

She turned to face me and I felt relieved to see no trace of any tears in her eyes. "Even after our talk this afternoon," she began and shook her head again. "Even after that I was still so worried that eventually one of us would let last night slip up and Stefan would find out and dump me. Or that we'd slip up and let it happen again." She chuckled halfheartedly, "so much for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

I managed to wait three days before calling my brother to yell at him for dumping Elena. Granted it worked out perfectly for me; he was still a schmuck. "So who is she?" I asked him point blank when he answered.

"Who's who?" Stefan asked and I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't who's who me Stefan, there's no way you just broke up with Elena just so you could have a summer alone. So who is she?"

He sighed on the other end, "Charlotte. Is Elena okay?"

"She's peachy, then again, I'm here for her." I couldn't believe he had hooked up Lexi's sister again, she was way too wild for him.

"Yah whatever Damon," he actually sounded bored. "Elena would never touch you so get over it."

I almost let it slip but Elena's fear about such a thing happening came back to me and I kept my mouth shut. My phone signaled that I had a call waiting from Elena, "hang on," I told him before hanging up on him all together. "Hello sexy-Salvatore's-r-us here. What's up kitten?"

Elena laughed on the other end of the phone, "hey Damon. You busy tonight?"

I smirked and flopped down on my bed. "Are you asking me out?" I teased her.

Once again I heard her tinkling laughter on the other end of the line, "no… maybe… I just thought maybe we could hang out tonight…. Maybe have a slumber party?"

"Only if you'll paint my nails, braid my hair and oh! We could have a pillow fight!"

"You're a strange one you know that," she chuckled. "Actually I was thinking we could just have a low key non-girly night. Caroline and Bonnie have been smothering me enough these last three days as is."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "fine, whatever, no pillow fights. Just remember to bring those panties of yours and I'll see you at seven."

"I'm not bringing those panties Damon!" She whispered the word 'panties' outraged at the notion and I hung up on her too.

I got up and started downstairs to see what I had in the fridge to make for dinner tonight when my phone rang again. "What?" I answered Stefan's call.

"You hung up on me," he whined.

I rolled my eyes and answered in exasperation, "yah well take a hint I have a hot date with our…. Or I guess just mine now… girlfriend."

He snorted, "oh please. Just give it up Damon."

I paused in looking through the cabinets, "Stefan." My voice grew quiet and direct as I continued. "Haven't you ever wondered why I always refer to Elena as our girlfriend?" There was dead silence on the other end of the line as I hung up on him for the second time and continued on with my day. Hopefully that would throw a nervous kink in the fun he was having with Charlotte.

Stefan's POV

I lay next to Charlotte's pale form in bed wondering over what Damon had said. It was true there had to be some reason why he kept calling her 'our girlfriend' and it was clearly more than just something he did to bother me. After all he had only started doing that after they had returned from Georgia. Had something actually happened between them all those months ago? I just wasn't sure anymore.

Charlotte sat up and let the sheets that had been covering her slip down to pool in her lap. Her perfectly rounded breast glowed in the dim light of the room and her taut nipples seemed like a second pair of eyes as she studied me. "He's lying you know," she finally said.

"What if he's not?" I asked her.

"Then it doesn't matter. Elena knows you're coming back to her in September. But until then," she waved her hand encompassing the bed. "Whatever she does with Damon or anyone else doesn't matter. Just like what we do here doesn't. It's only a summer fling Stefan."

I smiled at how easy Charlotte could make things, I had really missed how easy going she could be. "Oh and what exactly are we doing here?" I teased her.

"This," she growled before lunging forward and latching her perfect rosebud mouth onto my hardening member. Elena was once again a forgotten memory.

Elena's POV

I was packing up my overnight bag for tonight when Bonnie called me again. It was the seventh time today, I was really getting annoyed with it at this point. "Really Bonnie I'm fine," I answered.

"Are you sure? Cause you spending the night at the boarding house where your ex used to live is not healthy. I mean why are you staying there anyway?" Bonnie was talking so quickly that I barely caught it all.

"Bonnie," I sighed. "I'm not going there because of Stefan or even to be near his things. I'm going there to spend time with my friend, Damon. You remember him right?" I knew she did and I knew she hated the idea of me being around him.

"How am I supposed to forget the man that almost killed me, and caused the death of my grandmother?"

I winced realizing how cruel I'd just been, "I'm sorry Bonnie I shouldn't have said that. But Damon's different with me, and I really need to be around someone that makes me laugh right now."

I heard the huff she let out on the other end of the line, "fine, just be careful."

I finished packing my bag and was about to head out the door when I noticed a small rectangle of black plastic on top of my dresser and paused. There was no way I was bringing those panties with me. No way. But I couldn't just leave them. I was torn and groaned in frustration before I snagged them out of the drawer, and stuffed them along with the remote in my bag.

Damon's POV

Elena showed up just after seven, late as usual. "Hey there, you bring the panties?" I didn't think she actually would but I loved to tease her.

"No," she tried being snooty but I could see the blush peaking just under her skin as she passed me.

"Oh you did!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. "Where are they?" I tried fleecing her body lightly with my hands but she only slapped them away and turned to face me laughing. Elena stopped when she realized how close we were and nearly stumbled back.

"Stop that Damon," she chided me as her arousal filled the air.

"Stop what?" I moved and inch closer and ran my fingertips down her arm.

Elena stumbled trying to get away from me and I instantly caught her and brought her flush against me. The smell of her wanting was driving me mad. I was moving in to kiss her slowly and she was doing the same. "This," she whispered before ghosting a kiss over my lips. I melted into her touch and responded with fiery passion, reveling in the feel of her lips beneath my own. The alarm on the stove started beeping and Elena pulled away. "Something's beeping," she said as she stepped back, pressing her lips together.

"Roasted chicken," I explained as I moved past her to retrieve it. Damn roasted chicken, my thoughts echoed.

Elena's POV

I kissed Damon. I couldn't believe it, he had greeted me at the door and we were flirting as usual. Then I kissed him. First I had slept with him and now I was kissing him. This wasn't normal behavior. It was Katherine's behavior, I thought. The only difference was I wasn't with Stefan anymore. I shook my head and went back to eating the roast chicken and vegetables Damon had made for me.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he studied me solemnly.

I looked up at him and decided to just go with it. Damon was a good friend and I would never want to hurt him, but he wasn't a child either. He knew what he was doing and could take care of himself. I shook my head and took a sip of my wine, "so what are we doing after dinner?"

Damon rolled his eyes at me but answered anyway. "Well, Miss Elena, I was thinking we could watch the best action movies in existence."

I laughed, "so we're watching Die Hard then?"

He grinned, "yep."

Damon grabbed my empty plate and placed in the sink before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs with him. "Where are we going Damon?" I laughed.

"To my room so we can watch a movie, there's no other TV in the house Elena," he explained seeming exasperated. He led me inside and grabbed a remote, opening a panel in the wall revealing a large flat screen.

"Wow," I commented as I moved to lay with my head at the end of his bed. I looked around, Damon's room was bigger than Stefan's and his four poster bed was very comfy. The room was light and airy, not at all like what I had come to expect from Damon. He grinned at seeing me lounging in his bed and came to join me.

Damon's POV

When I turned around to find Elena lounging in my bed my cock instantly hardened. I grinned and moved quickly over to lay beside her, she smiled back at me happily. "Well then, lets get comfy and watch a movie." I started the movie and turned off the lights.

Half way through Elena rested her head on my shoulder and began I caught her watching me. "What are you thinking Elena?" I asked.

She sat studying me for a few minutes more before shaking her head. I rolled my eyes at her and rolled over to my side to look her in the eye. "What?" I asked again as I brushed her long hair out of her face.

"I was just thinking," she whispered.

"About?" I prompted.

Elena laid her head flat on the bed and watched me, the movie forgotten. "I was thinking about kissing you," she was still whispering but blushed at saying this.

"Uh huh," I nodded and leaned forward. "Elena, you know if you ever want to kiss me," I paused and let the offer sink in, "you can." My fingers tangled in her hair and I was only an inch away from capturing her lips for the second time that day.

Elena inhaled sharply and I could feel her breath brushing against my mouth. "And if I want to do more than that?"

I rolled closer to her but kept our lips apart, "then I'm yours."

"Damon," she sighed and closed the space between us.

Elena's POV

We were close, oh so close. I could taste his breath and it made me ache with longing. He moved closer and I could feel his hard length pressing against me through our clothes.

"Then I'm yours," he whispered.

All I could do was sigh his name. "Damon," and melt into the kiss that we had been inching towards all night. His hand moved down over my shoulder blade and slid down my back pulling me against him. Damon's tongue danced over my lips and I suckled it gently as I opened my mouth. I rolled into him as he began stroking his tongue in and out of my mouth.

The heat pooling between my thighs grew and pulsated as his hand moved up under my shirt to cup my breast. I mewled in pleasure as his thumb found my nipple through my bra and began to press and circle it gently. Pulling away I gasped, "hold on."

Damon's POV

Elena pulled away gasping for air, "hold on."

I watched confused as she jumped from the bed and rushed out the door. "Wait! Where are you going Elena?" I called after her. "Just hold on," she called. "I'll be right back."

I laid back on the bed wondering what she was doing and looked over at her curiously as she jumped back into bed with me. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

Elena looked at me for a moment, kissing me fiercely before unzipping my jeans. "Having my way with you," she growled before wrapping the panties I had bought her for her birthday last week around my shaft. She turned them on and I jumped slightly at the feel of them vibrating around my base.

My head rolled back as she began sucking on the head of me and rubbing her hand over the vibrating fabric simultaneously. "Oh God, Elena," I moaned as her soft warm mouth began to pump around me and her head bobbed up and down. The mix of sensations was already driving me mad when she pushed as much of me into her mouth as she could. I felt the back of her throat convulse around the head of me and groaned. Elena pulled back and flicked her tongue over the tip of me before plunging her mouth down around again. Her hands twisted the silk on me as she sucked hard on member and I came with roar.

When the ecstasy I was in subsided I looked down to see what looked like tears in Elena's eyes and reached to wipe them away. "What's wrong baby? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head and wiped them away. "No, no. I'm not crying Damon," she laughed slightly. I looked at her doubtfully, "my eyes water whenever I try that." The deep throating move I realized.

"Oh," I whispered wondering how often she had done it and on who. I watched as Elena wiped the spilt seed off my flesh with the black silk garment and tossed it off the bed.

"So, that was fun," she grinned at me as she laid down with her head on my shoulder.

"Yah, it was," I smirked and hugged her to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV

"Mmm," Damon murmured as he stole a kiss. "I have an idea… get naked."

I laughed, "yah okay, cause I wasn't going to do that any way." He rolled his eyes and waited. I shook my head and quickly stripped down, having to stand to get out of my jeans. "Now what?"

Damon moved to prop allow the pillows up against the head board and patted them invitingly. "Now you just sit and watch," he told me.

I laughed as I lounged against the pillows, "you're like a kid on Christmas morning you know that."

He laughed, "guess you'll have to spank me later." Instantly I blushed at the thought.

Damon's POV

Elena lounged against my pillows still blushing prettily over my spanking comment when I turned off the movie and began to dance for her. "You're stripping Damon really?" she asked giggling.

"I can smell your arousal from here so don't even pretend you don't like it Elena," I chided and pulled off my shirt, loving how her scent spiked in the air at seeing my naked torso. Elena wiggled and I could tell she was getting itchy, "touch yourself Elena. Show me how much you want me."

She looked unsure but as she saw my hand dipping down to push my jeans and boxers off her hand began to move south too. I watched transfixed as her fingers pushed into her wetness and she sighed. My hand couldn't help but grip my length and begin to massage it as I watched her. Her gasp when she found her sweet spot made me shudder.

I crawled down the length of the bed until I rested on my knees just before her. Elena watched me quietly as she continued to work. "Hand me that pillow," I directed and she turned quickly to retrieve it.

Elena stopped her finger's exploration and looked at me strangely as I lifted her hips and slid the pillow beneath them. "Damon what are you doing?"

I grinned, "having some of my own fun." With that I dipped my head into the apex of her thighs.

Elena's POV

I gasped as Damon's tongue instantly found my clit and began lapping at it. The way I was propped up on the pillow's I had a perfect view to watch him and he had a perfect angle to work with. His tongue slid across my entrance, never dipping inside just gathering the leaking moisture there and pushing it upwards.

"God yes, Damon," I moaned. He nipped my inner thigh as if shushing me and went back to eating me out. Damon's tongue danced along the edges of my inner lips lightly and I groaned again. This time he nipped harder on the mound of flesh between my thighs; dipping his tongue to flick against my clit as he bit down with blunted teeth.

My fingers tangled in his silky hair and pulled on him sharply for a moment until he grew impatient with my tugs. Damon pushed my hand away and sat up on his knees pushing his length into me hard. I moaned, enjoying the being able to watch him slide in and out of me from where I was propped up on the pillows. Before my body could even adjust to the fierce intrusion he had pulled out again though.

Again he moved to lap between my thighs, this time plunging his tongue within me. "God Damon, I can't take this much longer," I gasped out.

He pulled away lapping against my gleaming folds as he did and looked pointedly up at me. "Jesus, would you just relax and let the multiple orgasms take you already, cause I intend to do this for a while."

I swallowed hard knowing he was serious and tried to relax and just feel. Once again his tongue pumped and circled around inside me, tasting every inch of me. My hands caught and gripped at the edges of the pillows behind me and I let the first shuddering orgasm tear through me. Just as it began to hit Damon once again thrust into me hard, once, twice, three times. Once my orgasm had finished though he pulled away again, his hardened shaft glistening with my juices.

He grinned and shifted his body so that I could watch as he moved one hand down to massage his length. The thumb of his other hand moved to press and circle my clit, and his mouth worked hungrily over my entrance sucking up the ever flowing juices.

I watched rapt with lust as his mouth latched onto me and his cock became beaded with precum. I came again as his tongue darted out to circle my entrance as he continued to suck on me.

Damon's POV

Again I thrust inside her as her body clenched and gushed around me. This time I bent my head to her breast, kissing the soft, sweat beaded curves. My mouth wrapped around one sucking hard, letting her feel the bite of my teeth as I did. Elena moaned and I ground my hips into her hard before rolling us so that she mounted me.

I reached beneath her outspread thighs and lifted her until she sat poised just above my tongue. Elena was gasping and dizzy, leaning forward to catch at the mound of pillow's she'd been resting against for balance. I grinned and nuzzled against her nether lips before I began lapping at her dripping core again. She moaned and bucked her hips above me as I grasped her nether lips between my own and sucked hard on them.

I had to hold her hips in place when she tried to wriggle and buck against me. I jerked her down closer to me and nipped her swollen clit, eliciting a delightful scream. My tongue swirled upwards inside her, stretching her insides as it went. My shaft jumped as she began to convulse again I knew I would have to enter her soon.

I eagerly swallowed the excess juices that were pouring forth from her before lifting her off me. I positioned Elena with a pillow under her hips once again, only this time she lay face down on the bed with her legs spread around the pillow. I moved her hair away from one side of her neck and she looked at me curiously. "Damon… what the…?" was all she managed to get out before I took my place inside her.

Elena's POV

Damon had laid me out on the bed just like he wanted me and moved inside me again. His thrust were slow and deep, causing the head of him to bump something deep inside me that made a dizzying mix of pleasure and pain dancing through my spine. I moaned as his head rested just over my shoulder and I could hear his panting in my ear. Damon's hard abs were pressed flush with my back and his strong legs laid just within my own, keeping them as far apart as they'd go. Damon's finger interlocked with my own and his tongue traced the side of my neck.

I couldn't move back against him but instead of feeling trapped I felt possessed in the best possible way. Our pace was even and slow, my clit rubbing against the pillow's coarse fabric beneath me every time he moved. I was begging Damon for more, moaning for him to take me harder and faster, panting for air.

"Let me bite you and I will," he whispered in my ear.

At this point I would give anything, do anything to reach that final release I so badly needed. "Yes, yes… bite me Damon. Bite me!" I didn't even care what I was saying or doing at this point, I was just his, and he knew it.

Damon immediately began thrusting into me harder and faster, grasping my hip in one hand to steady me. His bruising grip felt good as I heard his panting accelerate and his balls began to smack wildly against the curves of my bottom. "Oh yes," I moaned loudly and then screamed out in shocked pleasure as his fangs tore into the side of my neck.

Damon continued to plow into me as his mouth detached only for him to plunge his fangs back into me a second time. I noticed dimly that he was taking swift gulps of my blood and pulling back for a moment before biting down again. He did it at least three more times and finished pumping his seed into me. I was completely and utterly spent so I laid there with a goofy grin on my face and allowed him his pleasure.

Damon's POV

When I finished milking my seed into her I noticed Elena was laying in a lethargic pool; likely never so sated in her life, knowing my brother. "You okay?" I asked gently nipping at her shoulder blade with now human teeth.

She nodded and grinned, "just sticky and tired now."

I laughed and looked around, "the whole bed seems to be sticky now. You want me to get something to clean us up a bit?"

"Yes please," she murmured and laid with her head resting on bent arms.

I got a damp wash cloth from the bathroom and came back to her. Her legs were no longer spread wide and bent around the pillow, now she lay stretched languidly on her stomach looking completely at ease. Her bottom looked slightly pinkish red from where my hips had smacked against her repeatedly, and there were slight bruises forming on her hips and thighs where I had gripped onto her before.

I crawled onto the bed next to her and she let me push her thighs apart to gently wipe away some of our mixed fluids. Once I was finished there she rolled over to her back and I saw that her breast also held slight bruising from where I had suckled it a bit too hard. I was watching her carefully and noticed the slight squirming move she was making.

"What?" I asked wondering if I had seriously harmed her.

She tried not to giggle as she wiggled again. "I can feel our juices starting to drip out of me and it tickles."

I laughed and pulled her legs further apart to see. Indeed the mixture of our juices was beginning to flow out of her and the sight of it made me grow rock hard once again. "You want me to put them back in?" I joked before catching a large amount on my fingertips and pushing it back inside her core.

Elena growled low in her throat, "no, stop that! Just clean me up Damon!" she huffed.

"With my tongue or the wash cloth?" I waggled my eyes at her.

"The wash cloth," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "its more fun when I use my tongue but you're the boss."

"And don't you forget it," she laughed.

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet slow kiss. "Not likely," I whispered and continued to kiss her. My hand moved the wash cloth between her thighs, cleaning her as she'd asked. Our lips danced together in a perfect rhythm, now for the tricky part. I was careful not to let her tongue slip into my mouth before and had only ghosted my own across the her lips. Biting down slightly on my own tongue and pressing the minutely bleeding appendage into her mouth was easy enough.

Elena's POV

Damon was kissing me in the sweetest possible way. I had never had lips ghost over my own with so much passion and tenderness in all my life. His tongue slipped into my mouth and tasted me in the most wonderful way. Something was wrong though, I tasted blood and I knew instantly that it was not my own.

I pushed Damon away and looked at him stricken. "What the hell Damon?" I asked him partially outraged.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to my collar bone in defeat, "Elena, I had to."

I struggled to sit up from beneath him outraged, "you had to? You had to just slip me your blood? Why Damon?" I was nearly shouting at this point and getting snooty with him, again.

His eyes flashed and I saw a familiar tightening in his jaw that warned that he was getting agitated. "I bit you Elena, you have half a dozen of my bite marks on you're neck and several bruises," he growled.

"So?" I shook my head not getting his point.

Damon shook his dark head and looked back up at me with cerulean eyes. "Well, you're going home to your Aunt Jenna tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning to wear a turtle neck Elena?" he asked pointedly and I reached to where the bites were sitting on my neck. They were already healing though and his point sank in.

"Well no," I answered sheepishly.

He glanced at the bed we had just made love in and spoke slowly, "it will take more blood to heal them by morning."

"I know," I conceded slowly and moved a fraction of an inch towards him, my previous anger forgotten.

Damon smiled as he cupped the side of my face in his hand and pulled me towards him for another bloodied kiss. "Relax, Elena I'm not going to let you die in the next twenty four hours." His lips caressed mine gently and I could smell his waiting blood on his breath. "Trust me," he pleaded in a whisper.

"I do," I sighed and closed the distance between us.

The next morning Damon was driving me home after I had dropped my car off with Aunt Jenna to use for the day. I sat next to him in the passenger seat, amazed that I wasn't sore from last nights activities. I looked at him for a moment and he smiled back at me. I ducked my head down and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear nervously.

Here goes, I thought. "Damon," I took a deep breath, "school ends in two weeks."

"Neat," he commented flippantly.

I turned in my seat to face him, "well I was hoping to ask you something." His brows knitted together and he got his confused look. "I was going to ask you last night but we got distracted…" I blushed remembering all we had done. "Every year, my parents and Jeremy and I would go to our cabin in Montana. Except for last year… and Jeremy doesn't want to go this year… but I do." I glanced at Damon as he watched me quietly, "well… I was hoping you'd come with me." I sighed happy to have spit out the question finally.

He thought for a moment and grinned, "a summer vacation alone with you… sounds hot."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

The sun was shining bright against us as we made the drive from the airport in Great Falls to Elena's cabin in Lincoln. "So how long is this drive?" I asked after the first forty five minutes.

"About two hours roughly," she sighed and continued down the long straight highway.

I still wasn't sure why Elena had asked me to come with her but I wasn't about to pass up twelve weeks alone with her. Granted we hadn't had sex again in the two weeks since she'd asked me to come with her, much less talked about it. I wasn't sure what was going on between us but I was determined to enjoy it anyway.

Elena glanced over at me and smiled, "I can't believe I actually talked you into coming to Montana with me Damon."

"Why?" I laughed.

"I just never imagined you to be someone who would come to Montana, you seem more of a city type."

I took in her delicate profile, "I lived her from 1865 to 1869 Elena. I've been all over this land believe it or not."

She looked startled and glanced at me in wonder. "You lived here?"

I shrugged, "I thought Katherine was dead and wanted away from Stefan, so when he headed east to Europe I headed west."

"Why'd you leave?" she asked.

I stared out the window for a moment remembering what my life here had been like. I had killed bandits and outlaws for food, and been a real cowboy amongst the Indians. It was a great part of my life, but then Stefan showed up with Charlotte and Lexi. "Stefan followed me," I whispered and noticed the confused and stricken look on Elena's face.

Elena's POV

After Damon told me he had lived here for four years when he was first made a vampire he grew silent and seemed to be day dreaming. I flipped on the radio and made the rest of the drive in silence. Finally our cabin came into view at the end of a long gravel driveway, "we're here."

Damon looked around as he helped me get out luggage out of the trunk. "It's nice here," he sighed. The only other times I've seen Damon this relaxed is when we're having sex or he's sleeping.

"I used to love it here as a kid," I grinned. "My dad would drive us down to the lake and we would spend the entire day fishing and swimming. Mom used to say that this was the one place Dad could just let everything go and just be happy."

I opened the door for us and sighed when I came into the living room, sunlight spilt onto the hardwood floor and the whole house felt peaceful. I laid down my bags in the living room and turned to open the windows. "Uh, there's three bedrooms so you can sleep wherever you want." Damon followed me to my room though just as I had suspected he might.

My room was medium sized, smaller than the one I had back home, but not so cramped that Damon and I would feel crowded sharing. "Bunking with me huh?" I teased him as I started unpacking.

Damon dropped his suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. He smirked, "well I was hoping to get laid at some point, figured it would be easier if I was already in bed with you."

Damon's POV

I had just pointed out that I wanted to have sex with Elena again, half way expecting her to kick me out of her room. Instead she just laughed and shook her head, "why am I not surprised." I grinned, she hadn't said no; she hadn't told me to get out or to think differently. That was a start at least.

"So what are you doing about blood?" she asked as she turned from hanging some clothes in the closet.

I looked up from where I was putting my clothes in the dresser, my eyes glittering with mischief. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Elena turned around and half glared at me, "Damon you can't eat the locals, this town's too small. You'll draw to much attention to us!"

"What about the three idiot campers firing guns into a sign a quarter of a mile from here?" I grimaced knowing that if they fired towards the cabin one of the bullets could easily reach Elena. "I could feed a little from each of them and then compel them to forget it and leave. Would that be so bad?"

She sighed and looked around, she hadn't heard the gunfire but I could tell she believed me. "No, I guess that would be okay. Just be careful, please."

I nodded and raced out to get rid of the morons. On my way back I got Elena a little something too.

Elena's POV

Damon left me to go feed I assumed after I pretty much gave him permission to eat campers. I sighed and finished unpacking. The cabin was devoid of basic supplies, we'd have to go out to get them when Damon got back.

I sat at the kitchen table and remembered the last time had been here two years ago. Mom and I had sat here and talked about how I wanted to ask Matt out when we got home. I remembered her telling me Matt was a good, dependable young man and I should definitely go for it. I wondered what she would have thought of Stefan, much less Damon.

Just then he walked through the door caring a bundle of freshly picked wild flowers. "For you my dear," he grinned as he presented me with them.

It wasn't the first time Damon had given me flowers, he gave me a red rose at the Founder's Day dinner. I smiled, "thank you."

I went to grab them and he gave me his kiss face, holding the flowers just beyond my reach. "What no kiss Elena?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes at his childlike antics and stood on my tip toes, capturing his mouth with mine. I felt Damon stiffen in shock against me before dropping the flowers he'd been holding to wrap his arms around me.

Damon's POV

I was teasing Elena, once again expecting her to tell me to stop. Once again she surprised me, our tongues danced and tangled as I lifted her off the ground. Her feet were dangling of the ground as I held her close to me. My cock was just beginning to harden when I heard the rasping growl from the open door behind me.

Elena jerked away stumbling when she hit the ground; instantly the air smelled of her fear. I turned around and saw what had scared her. Just outside the door a grizzly was staring at us, snarling. I let my fangs descend and growled right back. It huffed but bowed its head in left us.

"Wow, I really thought that thing was gonna charge us for a moment there," Elena sighed in relief and retrieved her forgotten flowers.

I sighed knowing our moment was over. "You didn't need to worry the only animal I've had attack me was a rabid pit bull."

Her eyes flashed up with concern, "you were bit by a rabid dog?""Well its not like I can get rabies, Elena," I laughed.

She smiled and the tension from moments before seemed to drain out of her completely. I watched quietly as she put her flowers in a vase and set them out on the kitchen counter. "I need to go into town to get some food and other supplies, would you like to come?"

I nodded and followed her to the car.

Elena's POV

I tried not to show how shaken up I still was as I drove us back into the small town of Lincoln. We decided to stop and eat lunch at the local grill before going to the grocery store. At the grocery store we stalked up on everything from popcorn and chicken noodle soup to double chocolate fudge ice cream. Afterwards we stopped and bought a cord of wood for the fireplace and an ax with Damon's promise that he could cut more wood himself.

On the way home Damon noticed the Hi Country trading post sign and started bouncing in his seat like a little kid. "Oh, come on Elena, its jerky. The best jerky in the world, I might add," he whined and insisted that we stop.

Damon drug me inside and then gasped once we through the doorway. I had been here several times before throughout my life and was used the intricate nature themed wood carvings and decorations. Damon however, had left before the company had been created and so had never seen their museum trading post. He gasped and rushed over to the slushy fountain at barely human speeds. I laughed after him and followed.

"We've gotta hurry, there's ice cream melting in the car," I reminded him as we both grabbed huckleberry slushies.

"I know, I know," he sighed in exasperation before rushing off to look at a stuffed toy display. I rolled my eyes and followed, sipping my drink as I went.

An hour later we finally made it home, Damon had insisted upon buying up half the store so now we had enough junk food to last the rest of the summer. "God its hot here," Damon noted as we finished putting everything away.

"Yah I was thinking we could drive down to the lake and go for a swim," I smiled.

"Alright," he smiled and headed to our room to get changed.

I followed him so I could get my bikini and do the same. Damon stood naked, sifting through his things to find his swim trunks. My breath caught as he turned to face me and grinned.

"See something you like Elena?"

"Yes," I answered honestly and moved past him to retrieve my things. I felt Damon's eyes on me and decided to follow suit with him and let him watch me. My shirt was pulled over my head and then I unsnapped bra before I turned to face him. Damon's blue eyes flared at the sight of my bare breast, and his shaft twisted and began to perk up.

I grabbed my sunscreen and purposefully rubbed it onto my breast, lifting and cupping them for show. Damon was staring at me hungrily as I worked. I unzipped my jeans next and let them slide slowly to the floor. His hands were twitching at his side as he watched me pull my panties down to lie with them. I placed my foot on the bed and rubbed the sunscreen into first one leg and then the other. Turning slowly for him I asked, "do you think I missed anywhere?"

He shook his head and swallowed and I shrugged. Next I tied my bikini top on and turned around. I bent over giving Damon quite a view of my nether region and ass as I pulled my bottom piece on. I waggled my ass a bit as he watched before standing straight again. I grinned as I walked past him and grabbed a towel. "See something you like Damon?" I teased. I laughed as I heard him growl behind me.

Damon's POV

My cock was hard; rock hard point of fact. It was all Elena's fault, as usual. I had laid the towels in my lap hoping little Damon would settle down by the time we reached the lake.

Elena drove us down a winding gravel road lined with forest and trees. It seemed odd to me though that a good portion of the trees were reddish orange in color. Pine trees only turn that color when they died, but I had no clue what might be causing their deaths. Then I heard Elena gasp and looked ahead down the road, looking for what might have surprised her. Up ahead instead of green or even red colored trees, there was evidence of fire. We drove all the way to lake surrounded by the dead burnt bodies of trees. Every once in a while I caught sight of a new sapling growing lush and green though, bringing hope of new life here.

When we reached the lake I was surprised to find that we were the only ones here. It was a nice day out and even though it was a week day I had still expected to see at least one or two other people here. Elena rushed down to the algae covered water and stopped at its edge. I followed her in silence, taking in the damage the fire had wrought to this area.

Elena turned to me then, her eyes glistening in tears. "Its gone," she whispered and the heart break in her voice was evident. I just watched her, entirely unsure of what to say or do to make things better. "It can't be gone Damon," a single tear slid down her cheek and I caught it, brushing it away.

"I'm so sorry baby," I whispered. This was her childhood sanctuary and I hated that it had been destroyed.

"It was all I had left of them," she placed and hand over her mouth and began to sob in earnest. I pulled her into my arms and held her, letting her cry and wail at the world for all she had lost. I kept brushing kisses across her forehead but never once did I bother to utter the nonsense most people drivel at the first sight of tears. My hands simply stroked down her back and soothed her as best as I could.

"Come on baby, lets get you home," I whispered once she had quieted.

Once we were back to the cabin Elena showered and changed clothes. She refused to eat though and instead asked me to build a fire for us. I happily did, I would do anything to ease her pain at that moment. Elena sat staring into the flames in silence for a long while and I sat next to her. After awhile her head fell to my shoulder and she drifted to sleep quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

I awoke lying on the throw rug in front of the fire with Damon next to me. His arm was draped casually around me from behind as I faced the couch. All the lights in the cabin were off and the only thing allowing me to see were the still burning embers. I turned slightly in Damon's arms and watched him awaken slowly.

"Hey kitten, you okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded and whispered back, "yah just a little cold."

Before I knew what he was going to do Damon rolled away and was up stoking the fire. I sat up and leaned against the couch, stretching my back as I did. "Thank you," I told him as he turned to face me.

Damon moved forward to kneel in front of me and pulled my hands away from my mouth where they were pressed. "Elena, you don't need to thank me. Anything you need now or ever you've but to ask and its yours." He captured my fingertips in a kiss, feather light and sweet.

"And why is that?" I asked.

He stared at me as though it were obvious, "you know why."

I moved forward then, not knowing what I wanted to do exactly; just knowing I needed to let go and let Damon catch me. Unlike Stefan I knew Damon would always catch me, I felt safer with him than with anyone else in the world.

My lips met his and I sucked his lower lips between my own gently. His fingers tangled in my hair as he fell back onto the floor with me laying onto of him. I moved to straddle his waist and looked down at him. Damon lay there, his eyes clouded in wonder. I began to unbutton his shirt, and traced the line of pale flesh I had created with my fingertip.

Damon watched me work in silence as I moved to kiss and taste his flesh. My tongue pressed against the swell of his chest before running over one taut nipple. He was salty and cool against my tongue as I moved down his body. I scooted down Damon's body and continued to undress him.

He sat up once his shirt was opened all the way and shrugged the rest of the way out of it. Damon traced my features before kissing me and pulling my shirt over my head. I sat with my legs wrapped around his waist. He cupped my breast and suckled the tops of them before letting me reach back to unhook it. Cool fingers caressed my breast as he explored my flesh.

I sighed and let my head fall back in pleasure as he pulled my nipple into his mouth, tasting me. "Damon," I breathed out.

He pulled away and caught my lower lip between his teeth, "yes Elena?"

"Make love to me."

"I am." He moved me backwards until I rested on the ground beneath him, kissing trail down my body. He removed my pants slowly and kissed a trail up from my ankles. I moaned and unzipped his jeans.

My hand skimmed down his hard length and I watched in wonder as his eyes drifted closed. His eyes opened, staring into mine as he lifted me up to rest on his lap once more. My body pressed down, poised to join with his own and slowly I began to stretch over his length. I moaned when he sat all the way inside me and began to rock slowly against him. The feel of him inside me, sliding through my warm sheath was nothing short of magical.

Damon's POV

Elena sat poised and beautiful in my lap, letting me slide into her wetness again and again as she rocked into me. The firelight cast a golden glow over every curve and angle on her supple body. I let out a moan as her lips and teeth and tongue found my shoulder. I ran a fingertip under her breast, lifting one. My mouth caught onto the rosebud of flesh again and Elena gasped. My teeth skimmed upwards across her collar bone to nip her throat before capturing her own in a kiss again.

"More," she sighed and I immediately delivered. I moved to sit on my knees with her still on top of me. Her legs were wrapped tightly around me as I began to move harder and faster than before. Desperately she bucked against me to keep up.

I moved one hand to pull and pinch at her clit between us. Her gasp as her nails bit into my shoulders as she held onto me were the best sounds in the world just then. "God Damon," she cried out as I rolled my hips and hit the perfect spot inside her.

I felt her body begin to convulse and pulled her to me. My arms wrapped around her lithe form as she fought to catch her breath. I would still feel the spastic convulsions of her tight channel around my shaft. Slowly the slowed in rhythm and she rested her head against my shoulder.

Elena's POV

As I came down from my orgasm Damon held me close, his hands rubbing along my back and sides soothingly. Stefan never did this, I realized. Every time I'd been with him no matter how passionate or affectionate; he always moved me aside and laid alone afterwards. I felt something in my chest clench at the realization and moved to look at Damon.

He just held me, his blue eyes seemingly soaking up my features. I shifted and felt his length twitch inside me. "You didn't cum," I frowned.

He shook his head, "I wanted to watch you."

I looked down at our joined bodies and then back up at him. I hated that he didn't get as much pleasure from our love making as I had. "I want to feel you cum inside me Damon, I need to."

He leaned forward and lifted us both. I clung to him tightly as he carried me into the bedroom. I felt a stinging loss when his body left my own and he placed me on the bed. Damon moved over me once more, brushing my hair away from my face. His lips tasted my own, tongue skimming over my lips to dip inside. I could feel his hands gently caressing my arms, sides, stomach and finally my thighs. I sighed when he pulled back to look me in the eyes and slide into me.

Once inside he barely moved, his thrust were slow and short. My heart clenched in wonder as he put most of his weight on me and wound his fingers with my own. I looked over to our joined hands next to my head and kissed his.

Damon placed a sweet kiss along my neck before biting down. The feeling of his fangs in me, our hands wrapped together, his body moving inside me was all too much and I began to come undone again.

He moved from the bite licking it before capturing my lips with a kiss. I could taste my blood on his mouth but found that I was oddly not disgusted with the taste. Our lips danced as he began arching his hips upwards, rolling them in waves of movement. My legs moved upwards against his hips until they rested with my feet on the backs of his thighs. The change in angles made Damon smile against my lips.

The dim moonlight in the room danced over our conjoined bodies. I could see his blue eyes staring down at me in the dark and I was helpless not to stare back. I arched my back wanting only to be closer to him and he surged inside me harder.

The intimacy of our joining combined with the building pleasure were getting to be too much. Tears formed in my eyes and Damon moved to taste them. I kissed him letting all the passion and emotion I felt pour into that kiss.

His body began to move harder and faster. "Damn," he grunted and began to cum. His thrust inside me were short and fierce, I squeezed down around him again and again, milking him. Finally he pushed one last time and collapsed. Damon's head rested against my collar bone, our hands still joined beside us. I sighed contently, happy to have him close.

Stefan's POV

"You know Stefan, I won't let you kill anyone or get out of control with it." Charlotte poked her head out of the bathroom, tooth brush in hand. We were arguing over my feeding habits, she still didn't understand my choice to feed from animals. "There's no point in you feeding off of bunnies."

"Yes there is, besides if I start drinking human blood again it'll make it nearly impossible for me to be with Elena again." I moved to pull my boots on and head out the door.

Charlotte walked out of the bathroom and gave me a pointed look, "I just think she should accept you for who and what you really are if she loves you."

I moved towards Charlotte then, "and do you?"

"Love you? Or accept you?"

I sighed, even after a century apart she still couldn't answer that. "My point exactly," I nodded and left her to hunt.

On my way back I decided to call Elena, see how she was spending the summer. No one answered her cell so I tried her house. Jeremy picked up, "oh hey Stefan. What's up?"

"Is Elena there? She's not answering her cell."

I heard him scoff on the other end, "that's cause she turned it off and left it here."

"Left it there, where'd she go?" My chest tightened in worry, I could only hope Damon was keeping her safe.

"She and Damon are at our parents cabin for the summer. Besides what do you care you dumped her remember?" Jeremy had a point but I still hated that Elena hadn't let me know she was leaving for the summer. At least she brought Damon with her to keep her safe though.

"Alright thanks Jeremy," I sighed and dialed Damon's number next. I knew he would have world wide service no matter where the cabin was. However the call went to voice mail on his too and I groaned. Apparently they were in a dead zone or he had shut off the phone. I let a sigh and decided to just let it go. I would see Elena again in September as it was.

Elena's POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and stretched in the crisp morning air. Immediately I burrowed back under the warmth of the covers. Damon chuckled and pulled me close against his still naked form. My nipples were taut from the cold air and he palmed them. "Cold Elena?" he teased.

"Yes," I sighed and accepted the nipping kiss he placed upon my lower lip.

"Hmm," he sighed and pulled away. "Why don't you go take a shower and get warmed up and I will make us breakfast okay."

I nodded but pulled Damon back to me before he managed to get up. "Thank you, Damon," I whispered and kissed him affectionately before letting him go.

"Stop thanking me," he called back as his naked ass disappeared through the bedroom door. I laughed after him and rolled out of bed to take my shower.

The spray from the hot water hit me, instantly waking me up the rest of the way. The steam filled my senses and I let my hands wander over my flesh. I could feel the bite Damon had placed on my throat from the night before. My hands trailed over my breast and sides, remembering his caresses. Fingertips stretched over my lower abdomen and I sighed. Between my thighs was still some small traces of love making.

I smiled at the thought of Damon's name being included in any terms with 'love making.' But that's what it was. We hadn't had sex as before, we had made love. I didn't know how I felt about that, and there was no telling with Damon either.

Damon's POV

Once Elena was in the shower I got dressed for the day and met her in the kitchen. Breakfast was laid out on the table and I smiled presenting it to her. "Fresh coffee to warm you up Popsicle, bacon, eggs, and toast." I pulled out her chair for her and grinned. Elena smiled at me almost skeptically before biting off a piece of bacon. I sat down next to her and began eating.

I wasn't sure of what to make of last night so I sat pondering it as I ate. Elena had asked me to make love to her and I had delivered. No one, not even Katherine had warranted such affectionate passion from me before. I looked over at the young woman who did and wondered again if perhaps Isobel was right about my feelings towards her. I still wasn't sure myself, though I had suspected as much for quite some time now.

When we were finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen we decided to go for a walk. Elena let me wrap my arm around her shoulders and we hiked into an unbroken portion of forest. "I can't see where I'm stepping," she remarked worriedly.

I looked up from the tall grass and undergrowth we were tramping through. "Me either."

"Damon there could be rattle snakes out here, what if I step on one?" I pursed my lips knowing exactly what she meant.

I moved over and lifted her in my arms, "hmm, how about we get out of here?"

She nodded and I began to run, I chuckled as I heard her gasp at the speeds we were going. Finally I deposited her on the ground just outside a gas station. Elena looked around worriedly, "where are we Damon?"

"A little quick pick just outside the state's capitol," I grinned and led her inside. I began shopping for a few things here and there, a plan already forming in my mind. "Do you think you could hold all this stuff with me carrying you?" my words were a quiet whisper meant only for her ears.

"Yah I guess," she sighed as she watched me select the finest wine the store had to offer along with a few other things.

Once outside again I pulled her to me, "ready?"

"I suppose," she laughed.

Elena's POV

Damon once again lifted me into his arms and started running. The air around us made me shiver slightly and the landscape was but a blur of colors. Finally Damon stopped us just outside a large cave on the side of a mountain. It took my breath away as I surveyed our view. Damon poked his head in the cave and then smiled, "we're clear."

I watched as he grabbed a nearby broken branch and tied one of the rags he'd bought before onto it. He then soaked it in lighter fluid and lit the torch. "Shall we?" he motioned into the cave and I could only nod slowly.

Inside the cave was fairly small, just a small hollow in the rock face big enough for two people. He was right though there was nothing in here. I sat down the supplies and went to study one of the glittering walls. There was a strange blue glitter being emanated from them in the candle light. Damon walked over behind me, "they're yogo sapphires." He reached forward and pulled a large chunk of the glittering blue jewels out of the rock face.

"My mom's engagement ring had one in it," I remarked in wonder as I looked over the rough jewel in my hands. Damon was setting up a small picnic and I came to join him. When I went to hand it back to him he shook his head, "keep it."

"But Damon this things gotta be worth a fortune," I tried to insist.

He again shook his head and took a drink of the wine straight from the bottle, "I own a whole mine for the things Elena. That one's yours."

"You own a sapphire mine?" I asked. Maybe that was how Damon managed to always have so much money and nice things.

"I own a lot of things," he teased.

"Maybe you'll tell me about that someday," I smiled and shook my head.

He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly, "maybe I will." I laughed as his eyes flirted and gleamed at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's POV

"I'm gonna go get someone to eat," Damon told me as he threw his jacket on and headed out the door. Three days had passed since we had 'made love' but we had fallen back into our friendly routine of bickering and hanging out from before.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna take a bath anyway," some alone time would be nice. Besides I had areas I needed to groom, and Damon hovering while I did would be uncomfortable at best.

After washing my hair and shaving my legs I perched on the edge of the bathtub with my thighs spread as far as they would go and started to apply generous amounts of my shaving peach cream. I had just began shaving when the bathroom door opened revealing Damon. "Shit," I muttered and froze unsure of what to do or say.

His eyes darted all over my naked body before settling between my thighs and he stepped fully into the bathroom. I swallowed hard as he closed the door and rolled up his sleeves. He took the razor from me and knelt before me to take over the task.

I watched in stunned silence as he shaved my nether regions, his eyes intent on what he was doing. His sleeve brushed against the top of thigh as he reached past me to rinse the blade in the bathwater behind me. Every stroke of the razor against my flesh got me wetter and wetter. It was so incredibly hot as he finished the main surface of me, and parted my outer lips to make sure he had gotten everything. I saw his jaw twitch in concentration as he finished trimming every last inch of me leaving me bare to both his touch and gaze.

When he had finished he laid the razor to the side and traced my lips with a careful finger tip and I felt my body clench from it. He looked up at me finally then our eyes meeting steadily, and thrust two fingers inside my warmth. I moaned loudly and let my head roll back in ecstasy as he fingered me. Damon moved his hand harder and faster, sliding through my gathered juices until I was ready to scream.

He stood then unzipping his jeans, pulling his hardened cock free. I didn't have to second guess at what he wanted me to do just then. I began by sucking his head tenderly, blowing just a bit around it before sucking again. He moved back and tilted my head back kissing me. "Don't tease me Elena," he warned in a growl and straightened again.

Once again I took his shaft into my mouth, this time I skipped the head to suck at his length. I looked up to see Damon's head rolled back in pleasure and began to move my mouth back and forth along him. I relished the feel of his velvety soft skin sliding against the hardness beneath from the pressure of my lips wrapped around him. I rolled my tongue up against the underside of his member as I worked and he growled deep in his throat. I gasped as his hands caught in my hair and he began rocking in and out of my mouth. I could feel the head of him hitting against the back of my throat and my eyes watering from the contact.

It didn't last very long before Damon stepped back to jerk me up and throw me against the bathroom counter. I barely had time to think before I felt him behind me, bending me further over the surface. "I have to have you now," his voice was a shaky, needy sound in my ear. I shuddered as I felt him thrust into me harshly; it didn't hurt but it certainly stretched and filled me up entirely.

I looked at the wall mirror that stretched the length of the wall beside us and gripped the edge of the countertop hard. My knuckles were white, my cheeks flushed, lips swollen and rosy, my still wet hair hung in a damp lump on the other of me. I could see Damon pumping into me from behind. His eyes were partially closed, mouth open as he moved hungrily against me. His hair was now tousled and his jaw was tight as he gripped my hips. I watched as he bucked against me for a few minutes longer until his movement became sporadic, and he came. His back went rigid before all the tension finally drained away.

Damon stepped back and stripped down, cleaning himself off quickly. I stood straight, fighting back the wince from the soreness between my thighs. He headed to the bedroom to get changed without a word to me as I cleaned his cum off my thighs.

I had enough of this I decided and followed him angrily. He was just zipping up a new pair of pants when I walked into the bedroom in my short silk robe. "What the hell Damon?" I demanded and his eyes flashed up at me confused.

"Something wrong Elena?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Yes!" I nearly screamed at him. "Every time we have sex we… don't talk about it and I wanna talk about it."

His eyes flashed at me, "we did talk about it…once, remember?"

"Yah, after we had sex on my birthday and I cheated on Stefan with you. But since then we've had sex three more times now and we never talk about it!" I was fuming at this point.

He stepped forward and stopped in a rigid and clearly angry line. "I didn't talk to you about it the second time we had sex because you had two weeks of school left. Two weeks spent going to end of school events with your friends, two weeks studying and taking finals, and two weeks spent knowing that I would get to spend an entire summer with you." Damon turned away and just as I felt a lot of my anger sliding away he added, "besides I don't see why you should feel so guilty about cheating on Stefan."

I shook my head, "and why is that exactly?"

His eyes flashed over his shoulder, "because he was doing the exact same thing Elena." He continued seeing the confused look on my face, "oh please Elena. You don't really think my idiot brother would just give you up for any length of time unless there was someone else there."

"How would you know?" I nearly growled out.

Damon turned to face me and sighed, "I called him after he broke up with you."

"Why?"

He stepped towards me slowly, "because he's an imbecile."

I stared at him, no longer angry at him but not sure what I was feeling. The mood in the room was shifting and changing again. "Why do you care?" I whispered.

"You don't know?" he growled as he stalked a step closer.

Again I shook my head, "I can tell when you're mad, or amused, or even hurting but not this Damon. I have no clue what's going on in your head right now."

Damon was suddenly against me, jeans falling to the ground as he lifted me up, "let me clear it up for you then Elena." He thrust into me, "Isobel," thrust, "was," thrust, "right." I gasped as he filled me, thankful that I was still slick from before. Isobel was right, his words sank in.

"You're in love with me," I gasped in wonder as I clung to his shoulders for support.

"Yes," he growled and moved within me again. I was about to open my mouth to say what, I didn't know, when he stopped me. "Don't say it _until_ you mean it Elena," he whispered as he continued to take me. He moved us against the wall and I arched my back against it, taking him deeper.

Damon's eyes captured my own as he moved upwards, surging into me again and again. I knew we were making love again; even if this wasn't as gentle or tender as last time it was just as intimate if not more so. I felt my body clench around his as his hands gripped my thighs tightly and he finished inside me.

Our eyes stayed locked as he released me, letting my smaller frame slide down to stand still pinned between him and the wall. His fingers pushed a strand of damp hair from my face gently. "I love you Elena," he whispered, eyes filled with wonderment and a strange sadness.

I shrugged my robe off and grabbed his hand, leading him to our bed. He stepped the rest of the way out of his pants and followed. We crawled into bed, naked together and just held each other for awhile. I was quiet watching him for awhile as our hands traced each others forms.

"I don't know if Stefan actually cheated on you," he sighed. "I mean I know he's there with… someone… but I don't know if he technically cheated on you."

I could tell this was costing him a lot, to tell me something that could be construed as good or forgiving about Stefan. "You know who it is," I stated mildly, almost praying for Damon's sake that it wasn't Katherine.

Damon nodded and met my eyes slowly, "its not Katherine if that's what you're thinking." I laughed and he continued after a moment, "her name is Charlotte. She's Lexi's older sister actually."

"Lexi had a sister?" I questioned more out of simple curiosity then from caring what or who Stefan was doing at the moment.

"Yep," he stroked his hand over my back slowly and I rolled towards him enjoying the caress. "She's…well you remember how Lexi was moderately fun, making Stefan laugh and dance and drink?" I nodded remembering how nice she had been, and how her smile had lit up the room until Damon had killed her. "Well Charlotte's like that with blatant sex appeal and loves being at the center of the party."

I frowned, "she doesn't really sound like Stefan's type."

Damon rolled onto his back and shrugged, "well they were together for twenty-seven years so she must've been doing something he liked." I pursed my lips, Stefan had never told me about any of his exes other than Katherine. Much less that he had spent what was basically a lifetime with one of them. Damon looked over and frowned, "don't worry Elena, they broke up over a hundred years ago. I'm sure this is just a passing fling for them."

I shook my head, "I'm not sure it matters anymore anyway."

He rolled back onto his side to look at me and quoted me with a pained smirk, "some things could matter again."

I grinned and traced his brow with careful fingertips, "that seems like an awful lot of work."

Damon's POV

Elena lay beneath me, gripping my shoulders and smiling sweetly at me. I couldn't believe I had told her that I love her. It was true of course, had been for a very long time, but until now she had been Stefan's. Now I wasn't so sure who she belonged to. I sighed and she tilted her head to the side watching me carefully.

"So…talk to me about us having sex," she whispered.

I smirked, happy to have dropped the subject of my brother. I kissed her gently, "what would you like to know."

She thought for a moment and then her eyes narrowed, sparkling with mischief. "Tell me how you feel when we're together."

I grinned and pushed inside her, "well when we're like this," I began to move, "I feel close to you and love being able to kiss you and look into your eyes."

After a moment she began to moan and I rolled us so that she was mounted on top of me. "And when I ride you?" she whispered as she danced along my length.

I let my hands roam upwards to cup and rub at her breast as she moved, "I like this because I can watch myself move in and out of you. And see the way your perfect breast bounce as you move; watch you loose yourself in the pleasure of it all."

I used my vampiric strength and speed to lift us out of bed and hold her against the wall. "I like this because I feel so safe in your arms and watch the pleasure swimming in your gaze," she told me as I moved in her. "And feel you playing with my clit," she added breathlessly as I did just that.

I swung us around and turned her until she was bent over the bed. I slid into her from behind and she grinned as she bucked back against me. "I love this because its so primal and wild," she moaned.

My hand rubbed down her spine sensually before I turned her and collapsed on the bed with her on top of my lap. "I'm rather fond of how close this makes us, and my ability to easily rub your clit," I smirked at her.

Elena grinned and pushed my shoulders back until I lay on the bed with her on me. We rolled onto our sides facing each other as I continued to move inside her. I could feel her inner walls begin to seize with the tale-tale signs of a building orgasm. "You know what I like best," she whispered, "I love feeling you cum inside me; where it belongs, where you belong." Her words undid me quicker than her body ever could have and I came with a roar, bringing her over the edge with me.

We fell asleep still entangled and I was awoken a few hours later when Elena began to stir. I kissed her forehead and smiled before releasing her. I rolled onto my back and watched her cross the room, pulling her robe back on.

I watched as she stopped by the dresser where she had left the sapphire I had given her. Her fingers caressed the uncut sparkling azure surface and she winced. I could smell the blood from her nick across the room and was instantly behind her. Elena offered me the tip of her sliced finger where a single drop of blood had swelled up. I gently wrapped my tongue around the appendage, sucking it clean.

Elena sighed and leaned back against my chest with a contented sigh, "come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starved." I grinned and let her walk away from me to the kitchen.

Stefan's POV

Charlotte and I were arguing about my feeding choices, again. I sighed, for the last four days that seemed to be all we were doing lately. I was really starting to regret breaking things off from Elena for the summer. Maybe I should have just asked her to come here for the summer. I decided to call Bonnie and see if she had heard from my errant.

"Hey Bonnie," I was smiling, happy to talk to the gentle witch.

"What do you want Stefan?" she answered angrily. I guess she wasn't as gentle anymore after all Damon had put her through.

I pursed my lips and decided to ask anyway, "I was hoping you'd heard from Elena."

Bonnie answered shortly, "how would I? She's at her parents cabin in Montana Stefan, there's no cell phone service out there. Besides I'm sure she's fine, she's got Damon with her after all."

I frowned, "what's wrong Bonnie? You sound almost… jealous."

I could her taking a deep breath on the other end, "well I just wish she had thought to invite me. Granted I don't get along with Damon and I guess she didn't want to leave him here to cause trouble on her own. I still don't see why she didn't think to ask me, I'm sure I could've ignored him to enjoy some time with my best friend." Bonnie paused and sighed almost childishly, "there's three bedrooms you know. It just doesn't make any sense as to why she would want to be out there all alone with him like that."

I swallowed the jealousy and distrust rising in the back of my throat. Elena wasn't Katherine, she'd never go for Damon, I repeated to myself. "I'm sure she just didn't want you two to be fighting or to leave him wreaking havoc on Mystic Falls, as you pointed out."

"Yah maybe," she sighed.

We hung up and I paced the length of the room twice before deciding to go see Charlotte and clear my mind again.

**A/N: Dedicated to my friendly competition Dom0... (Seriously if you haven't read her stories I suggest you do.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter has some graphic violent. Adult advisory noted. **

Damon's POV

I could tell Elena was in pain but I sighed; I didn't know what I could possibly do to help her. Weren't girls supposed to take Midol and eat chocolates or something? I had never seen her in so much pain before.

She lay across the bed with her eyes closed, she was wearing sweat pants with her hair up in a ponytail, her face was taut with discomfort, and pale from blood loss. I brought her a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water, sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled grimly as she sat up to take them. "You okay?" I asked cautiously.

Elena nodded and handed me the glass of water to put on the night stand. "Yah, its just the first days always the worst."

I swallowed and nodded, I understood that there was some amount of pain to be experienced with this sort of thing, but I had never seen Elena let it slow her down like this before. Then again I had always been subconsciously aware that she had stayed away from both myself and Stefan during this time every month in the past. I couldn't help but feel concerned about her.

She lay back down and watched me, "what about you?"

My brow furrowed, "what do you mean?"

Her nose wrinkled and scrunched adorably. "The smell of the blood… is it bothering you?"

I shook my head, "no. You know I have better control than Stefan, Elena," I grinned playfully.

She just rolled her eyes and rolled over on the bed. I sighed and laid down next to her; Elena cuddled her into my arms. I kissed her cheek and neck gently, "anything I can do to help?"

"Mmm," she mused. "Could you pull the TV and DVD player out so we could watch a movie? They're in the closet." I got up and pulled them out, after plugging them in I went to find us a movie to watch. There was no television reception out here so whatever we watched would have to be a movie. I found a copy of the first Twilight movie and popped it in before rejoining Elena on the bed.

"Twilight?" she giggled as she settled her back against my chest.

"I've never seen it before," I explained and nipped gently at her neck and ear lobe.

Twenty minutes into the movie Elena quietly asked me if I would mind rubbing her stomach. I smiled, happy to offer her what comfort I could. My hand slipped innocently under her shirt to stroke her smooth abdomen in small circles. I heard her sigh with relief and then begin to snore softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Elena's POV

It was day two of my misery as I liked to refer to it. Yesterday Damon had stayed in bed with me, rubbing my stomach, and trying to make me feel better. I wasn't sure why but the simple movement had always made me feel better. The fact that he had stayed with me during my painful and somewhat embarrassing time showed me just how reliable and trust worthy Damon really was. I couldn't imagine Stefan being able to stay with me and just watch movies and nap. Even if it wasn't that time of the month, he wouldn't do it come to think of it.

I frowned not liking how much I was comparing the brothers, or how far ahead Damon was pulling. I wasn't even sure if I still loved Stefan in the same way anymore but I also knew that Damon was right. I didn't love him; yet.

I groaned and finished putting the laundry hamper in the trunk. I needed to go into town to do laundry and pick up some more milk and such. Damon walked out of the house and with a strange smile, "where you going?"

"Gotta do laundry and get some more milk. You wanna come?" I smiled softly at him.

He laughed, "yah, let me just grab my clothes." I watched, amazed at the thought of Damon doing something so mundane as washing his clothes. I was surprised he didn't just send them out for someone else to deal with, then again that just wasn't practical out here. I shook my head and got in the drivers seat to wait for him.

After a few minutes Damon came out carrying the extra laundry hamper filled with his laundry. He grinned at me as he jumped into the passenger seat. "What?" I asked with a slight frown.

Damon waggled his brows at me, "just thinking about getting to play with all your sexy lingerie." I laughed, "what makes you think that you're going to get to even touch my lingerie?"

He looked at me then with a serious gleam in his eyes, "because I've already touched the rest of you, inside and out." My eyes darted from where I was watching the road over to Damon and back again quickly.

I was looking around our things an hour later wondering where the fabric softener was. "Damon, did we drop it in the car?" I asked as he rejoined me in the little Laundromat.

He shook his head, "I think we must've left it back at home."

I rolled my shoulders and sighed, "alright stay here, I'll run here and get it."

Damon frowned, "you sure? I could probably make the trip faster."

"Yah, I need to move anyway," with that I headed out. It took me only fifteen minutes to get home and grab the fabric softener from under the sink. I was half way back to the car when I heard a strange grunting noise behind me and stopped.

Damon's POV

I was getting worried, it should've only taken about half an hour for Elena to get back. I paced the vinyl floor three more times before the old lady with glasses that had been watching me got up to talk to me.

"Excuse me, young man," she smiled when I looked up at her patiently, she was a small woman with frizzy gray hair and friendly smile. "You're staying at the Gilbert cabin aren't you." I nodded, "I had heard what had happened to Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. They were always such nice people, such a nice family."

"I didn't get the opportunity to meet either of them unfortunately."

She nodded solemnly, "you're welcome to use a few sheets of my fabric softener, young man." The woman handed me the box and I thanked her before tossing it into the dryer with our clothes. "I'm Beverly, by the way. Beverly Thomas, I live in the little blue house behind the diner."

I shook her hand, "Damon Salvatore, I'm Elena's friend."

"I know dear, and you shouldn't worry about her, I'm sure she's just fine."

I nodded, not so sure, it had been nearly an hour since she left. I glanced at Beverly, "would you mind watching our clothes, I'm gonna walk towards the cabin, see if I run into her."

"Oh of course dear," she smiled and sat down again.

"Thanks," I muttered as I headed out the door. As soon as I was sure I was out of sight I ran, flitting through the trees to get back to the cabin. I had a bad feeling and it was growing with every passing second.

Elena's POV

I couldn't breath. The pain from the bear's initial attack was now a numb ache, which only served to scare me more. I could see it biting down on my left side, flesh falling away and blood spilling out. Too much blood, but I couldn't feel it at all anymore. Some dim part of me realized I was going into shock, and I needed to focus but I couldn't seem too.

It had rushed me on my way to the car, the forgotten box of fabric softener lay a few away with a smear of blood on it. There was blood and some of the gravel stones in the driveway had been disrupted from where I had tried to run, and been pulled back. The car had a bloody hand print on the door from my previous struggle to get away. The mess Damon would find when he got home would be terrible.

Oh, Damon, my heart ached and my eyes stung with tears. I wasn't ready to leave him yet. He had already lost so much, I started to pray that God wouldn't take me from him too. I didn't believe in God, but if anything could protect Damon from this I would take it right now.

I was dimly aware of the bear stopping its feast, then it was gone. I saw a dark blur and more blood hitting the ground, growls and roars accompanied it. Perhaps death was fight with the bear for who would get to take my soul. But that didn't make sense did it. Everything was foggy. I sighed and tried not to vomit against the sting of blood in the back of my throat as darkness hedged my vision.

Damon's POV

I raced to the cabin with a growing sense of dread, feeling as though my heart was going to be ripped from my chest at any second. I entered the clearing at a dead run, immediately taking in the stench of blood, the spattered fluid on the ground, and the low growl of the bear. I barely even registered the damage done to Elena as I slammed into the animal, knocking it away from her.

I felt its claws come up and slice open my back, raking across my spine but didn't think twice about it. I had no weapons to work with so I had use my strength and speed alone. I punched it in the face knocking the bear down, it roared at me as it gathered back up on it haunches and prepared to charge me. I growled right back low in my throat.

It rushed me and I did the only thing I could do in that moment, I hit it hard. My fist connected with its chest as it reared back. I felt first fur and then skin and muscle give underneath the blow. It's bones scratched at my hand as they broke from the force. I dimly felt its teeth scrape awkwardly against my left shoulder down to the bone. A rush of heat hit my hand and the soft initial resistance of the beast heart exploded into a warm mush around my hand. I pushed the dying animal away and left it there.

Quickly I turned back to where Elena lay, I listened for her heart and found its beat slow and irregular. I pushed back the bile in my throat as I surveyed the damage. Her right leg looked as though it was ready to fall off, it was a bloody gob of meat and bone. Her side looked like chewed hamburger and the whole of her was covered in blood.

I knelt by her and quickly bit into my left arm, having to lift it as it hadn't fully healed from the bears attack yet. I drew Elena's torn form up into my arms and forced my blood down her throat. I counted the seconds until she responded, it was too long. Panic at the thought of loosing Elena was starting to set in and I closed my eyes tight trying to stave it off.

Finally her mouth moved on its own and I felt her swallow against my wrist. She pulled with her lips and bit down a bit with her teeth. I sighed, and let her take all she needed from me. Her hands slowly wrapped around my arm holding me in place and squeezed firmer than I had dared hope possible before.

I was getting tired from the blood loss and my fight when Elena finally released me. Quickly I lifted her and carried her into the house to rest. Laying her on the bed I removed her pants and shirt to survey what was left of the damage. I leaned down next to her side and carefully licked at the drying blood there, clearing the area. Beneath my tongue her skin was flawless, as though the almost blood bath outside had never happened. I moved next to her leg and sighed with utter relief to find the same. Elena had fallen asleep and I nearly wept at the sound of her heart beating steadily in her chest.

I rose from the bed and decided it to take the opportunity to clean up the rest of the mess. I walked outside and hefted the bears dead body onto my shoulder before racing into the woods with it. I dumped it close to twenty miles away in the center of the forest, let the other animals eat it. I sighed and headed towards the campers twelve miles away. I had given Elena most of my blood and hadn't even finished healing from my fight before.

After I had fed I came home and finished clearing the blood from the car and driveway. I tossed both my and Elena's clothes in the fireplace and let them burn. I looked at where I had tossed the blood spattered box of fabric softener on the counter and cursed. It too was tossed into the fire.

Satisfied there was no evidence left of what had almost transpired today I went to take a shower and wash away the dried blood still tracking my form. The hot water hit me, and I gratefully let it wash away all the anger and pain I had been numbly trying to ignore. I had almost lost Elena today. My head hung and I barely heard her climb into the shower behind me through the spray of water.

Her hands traced across my back and shoulders in a caress, I sighed and let her take her time with me. She was warm again, as her lips pressed against my shoulder blade. Elena turned her head and rested it against my back as her arms wrapped around my middle. Neither of spoke as her hands explored my hips and waist.

I couldn't hold back a groan when her hand wrapped around my growing hardness. Elena stroked me in her firm warm grip. My head rolled back and I could feel her tongue tasting the skin on the back of my shoulder blade. I could see the blood tinged water swirling down the drain as her hand pulled on my shaft. It wasn't long till I felt the pressure in my groin exploding and my cum joined the pink fluid at our feet.

Elena's forehead pressed into my spine as she continued to hold me against her. I could feel the rise and fall of her breath through her soft, ample breast. I slowly turned to face her and wiped the tears from her face that had been silently crawling out. She licked her lips an hugged me. Holding her to me underneath the warm shower spray I whispered the most terrible truth I had ever known into her ear. "I can't loose you, Elena. God help me I can't let you go."


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's POV

I was now resting on the bed, wearing only Damon's shirt and an a pair of my cotton panties. I had seriously thought I was going to die when the bear had charged me, now resting in Damon's arms again I had never been so grateful to live. He sat next to me, just holding me and enjoying our time together. His fingertips were caressing my shoulder gently in a calming back and forth motion.

I sat up slightly when I heard a knock on the front door. He got up slowly, "stay here, I'll see who it is." I laid back down as I watched him get up and walk away.

I listened as he opened the door and waited for him to return. "Hello Mrs. Thomas.."

"Beverly please," I heard the familiar old woman's voice. "I brought you your laundry, everything is okay, I hope."

"Oh, thank you," Damon said and paused. "Sorry to have left you hanging there Beverly," I smiled, he actually sounded sincere.

"Oh it was nothing. Is Elena okay?"

I heard him set something down before he answered, "yah, she's just not feeling well."

"Oh, I see. Well please send her my best wishes to feel better dear," I heard her walking away and Damon close the front door.

A moment later he carried our clean laundry in and began putting everything away. "You met Mrs. Thomas," I whispered with a small smile. She had always been a nice if quirky lady.

He looked up from where he was putting away some of our t-shirts, "yah, she was watching our clothes while I came to check on you." His eyes fell then at the unpleasant reminder of my almost death.

I reached out and pulled him back to bed with me, Damon laid down on his side facing me and held my hand. "You meant it, you really aren't going to let me go are you?" I wasn't sure why but whispering right now seemed right.

His stormy blue eyes met mine, "I meant it."

"I'm human Damon," I sighed.

He smirked and pulled me into his arms again, "I'm still hoping to change your mind on that."

Damon's POV

It was raining when I woke up, I rolled over in the predawn twilight to pull Elena closer to me to find that she was gone. She hadn't left my side since the bear's attack nearly a week ago. I jumped up quickly looking around the darkened bedroom wondering where she was.

I followed her scent and found her standing outside in the driveway. Her dark hair fluttered in the breeze and her arms were wrapped around her chest to block out the cold. She stood in just a sweater and pair of shorts, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around to block out the cold.

Elena sighed and rolled her head back against my chest. "You okay?" I asked, she had been avoiding coming out here I knew.

"I almost died here," she shuttered. I remained silent as she continued, "when Mom and Dad died I never went back. Once I was out of the hospital I avoided the bridge like a plague."

She turned in my arms and hugged me tightly. "If you want, I can go with you when we get back," I offered.

Elena tilted her head back and kissed me gently on the lips, "I'd appreciate that, I think its about time I started really living again."

"What do you mean?" my brow furrowed and my lips pressed into a thin line.

She shook her head, "well this last year, I've been looking for excuses and dodging around actually living. I'll give some halfhearted try here or there but, I don't know, I think its time for me to jump back in."

Elena's POV

I led Damon inside and watched him build us a fire as I snuggled under a blanket on the couch. When he was done he snuggled up next to me and smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. There was just something about resting in Damon's arms that made me feel safe and happy, just like I used to feel when my parents were alive.

I looked up at his chiseled jaw line and drew his face down to mine. I reveled in the soft caress of his lips against my own and the warm taste of him. "Mmm, Elena," he groaned into my mouth as his hands trailed underneath my sweater and he pulled me onto his lap.

I could feel his hard shaft through his thin cotton pajama pants and my shorts, just knowing how much he wanted me was getting me wetter. I slid my tongue along the edge of his lower lip and ground my hips down into him. The blanket slid down around us to pool onto the floor. His hands ran over my back before circling around to the front again. Quickly he broke our kiss and pulled my sweater off over my head.

I smiled, perched on his lap, topless and _so_ enjoying this. He chuckled and shook his head for a moment before becoming more somber, "what are we doing Elena?"

I moved into to kiss him softly, "well I'm jumping back in, I don't know about you though." I sat up and remembered something, a mischievous smile on my face, "but a wise bartender once told me that whether you're whipped or roped in to just enjoy the ride."

Damon growled before flipping me sideways onto the couch so that he rested on top of me. His lips found mine hungrily as I skimmed my hand down under his t-shirt hoping to remove it soon. Once again I felt his hard length pressing into my warm core and it only made me want to move faster.

I let a groan out when he moved away again. "But why me Elena?" he questioned.

With a sigh I pulled myself out from under him to sit resting against the arm of the couch. "Because," I paused thinking over all the reasons I kept ending up sleeping with Damon. "Because you make me laugh, even when I don't want to. You make me feel alive, and you push me. Which while it can be mildly annoying, its just what I need. You have a fire and passion that brings out all the best parts of the old me, the parts that I still want to keep. And yet I can make all the little changes I need and know that… that you're not going to judge me for them…. And because I never feel…safer, than when I'm with you." I looked up to see Damon's eyes sparkling with wonder and something that said he knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked confused. He just shook his head and pounced on me for a kiss.

Damon's POV

I watched in wonder as Elena listed off everything that kept her with me, and I jolting realization hit me. I was right, Elena really was going to fall in love with me. "And I never feel…safer, than when I'm with you," she finished. Her dark doe eyes met mine and a look of confusion crossed her face, "what?"

I just shook my head and captured her lips in a kiss once more. She stiffened and then sighed into my touch as slid my hand along the length of her leg. I smiled against her mouth as her tongue tickled my lips begging for entry. Our tongues met, I would never get over just how warm hers felt dancing along my own.

My fingers skimmed underneath the hem of her shorts and I quickly found my target. Sliding my fingers into her already slick warmth, I chuckled as Elena arched her back trying to get more already. I nibbled along her exposed throat and suckled her breast as my hand quickly pumped away.

"Damon," she moaned loudly as I drew my hand away.

I quickly stood and stripped, then jerked her shorts and panties off in one smooth pull. I sat again on the couch and pulled her to straddle me. The few seconds between watching her rise above me; legs spread wide, face flushed with life, hair spilling all around, and feeling her melt onto my shaft was pure ecstasy. "I want you hard and fast Elena," I growled just before we began to move. "Show me how alive you really are baby," I grinned.

She bounced up and down along me as hard and fast as she could. The tightness of her created a delicious friction. With one hand on her hips, guiding her movements, I used my other to cup and knead her breast. I smiled and kissed her when the hand she wasn't using to steady herself on my shoulder moved to circle and flit at her clit.

Elena's POV

Damon and I moved at a grueling pace as I rode him. His hands were all over me caressing and massaging, eliciting little moans all on their own. My nails dug into his shoulder sharply as my other hand worked furiously. I pinched my most sensitive ball of nerves between two fingers, pulling and rubbing as fast as I could. I could feel the pressure building and knew it would brim over at any minute.

He must have felt it too because his hands settled then on my waist and began to pull me up and down on his length furiously. It bordered on painful but at the same drove me over the edge as he slammed me down hard. I felt his cool seed shooting inside me and collapsed in his arms. His cool body pressed against mine felt so good against my now sweat slick skin.

Damon chuckled causing his still hard cock to jump and dance inside my almost painfully sensitive core. "Nothing like a pre dawn romp to wear you out is there?"

Looking up I noticed that the sun was just now starting rise, tinting the sky with a dazzling hot pink and wisps of lavender. "Mmm, that was fun, we should do it again when I wake up," I let the post coital lethargy begin to set in.

He pulled me off of him and began leading me back to our bedroom, "come one baby, lets get some sleep."

Stefan's POV

I sat sipping my whiskey as I watched Charlotte suckle and lick at, Marie, I think that was her name. I wasn't sure how but she had actually convinced me that if I mixed animal blood with human blood while I was away from Elena, I would probably have the control needed to not eat her in the fall. I sighed, Charlotte was right, and it would make it a lot easy to protect Elena if I was at my strongest.

Setting down the empty glass I crossed the room and nipped at Charlotte's spine. She turned, blood and other bodily fluids dripping down her chin. I kissed her, enjoying the taste of blood and sex before I mounted her from behind once more. One thing was for sure, I could never enjoy Elena like this, it would out right break her.

Damon's POV

We had spent close to six hours in bed already shifting between light napping and the most incredible sex I had ever had. Elena lay naked, olive skin glistening, in my arms. Her back was curled against my chest as we spooned.

"Oh, tomorrow's the fourth of July," she said.

I kissed her shoulder gently, "you wanna go watch fireworks?" I grinned thinking of how childish yet sweet the thought of watching fireworks together was.

Elena turned in my arms and I looked down at her. She was beautiful, lips slightly parted, dark eyes glowing, breast happily on display. "No need, if we can get onto the roof we can see them from here. There's a ladder down in the basement we can use, I think."

I nodded, alone watching fireworks with Elena, even better. Maybe we could make some fireworks of our own. "I think I could manage to get it for tomorrow night."

After a few minutes of silence Elena grinned at me, "what?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

I laughed, "well then we should go get you something to eat."

Elena shook her head and pushed me back onto the bed when I tried to get up, "I'm not hungry for that."

My eyes popped open wide as she moved her mouth down to consume what she was really hungry for. I groan escaped me as the warmth of her tongue wrapped around my shaft and she began sucking, hard.

Elena's POV

I loved sucking Damon off, no matter how many times I did it I could never seem to get enough. Lately just the idea of his shaft sliding into my mouth was enough to make me wet.

I squeezed my tongue around him as hard as I could and slid my mouth sideways down him. I looked up and noticed his head rolled back and his hands gripping the sheets. It made me smile and flick my tongue along the head. I began working him in and out of my mouth, humming the Lady Gaga song Bad Romance.

"Are you humming Bad Romance?" he gasped.

I rolled my eyes up to look at him, my mouth still full of his member. Damon was staring down at me in breathless wonder and I moved back for a minute smiling, "yep."

I pumped my hand up and down his length catching my breath for a minute before plunging back down. As I pulled him deep into my throat I heard him mutter, "I love Lady Gaga."


	9. Chapter 9

Elena's POV

The fireworks were sparking overhead, reflecting all the reds, blues, and greens imaginable off of Damon's flawless ivory skin as he thrust into me. We were laid out on a blanket on the rooftop, we were supposed to be watching the fireworks. I could still see them as I was pinned under Damon but the only thing he was watching was me.

The shingles bit and scratched along my backside through the blanket we had thrown down. His blue eyes were sparkling in the dark as he continued to pump his hips forward. I could feel every inch of him stroking along my insides. I moaned quietly and let my head roll back, my legs locked around his waist as he moved.

"Scream for me Elena," he panted from above me. "No one will hear you baby, scream," he encouraged when I only let out tiny moans.

His cool hand moved along the back of left thigh and lifted it onto his shoulder. My right leg remained hooked tightly around his torso as he continued fucking me. A scream tore out of me as he arched his back with every forward motion.

Damon's POV

I loved watching the lights and colors of the fireworks dance over Elena's skin. I could see every detail of her lovely visage outlined in the dark. Her hair was splayed out around her face, her lips pouting and swollen from my kisses, her nipples taut in the cool night air. She was so beautiful.

When I changed the angle of my thrust by moving her leg up onto my shoulder she began to scream with wild abandon. In most women the trait was an utter turn off, mostly because they were so shameless faking it. Not my Elena though. _Wait my Elena? _

"Damon!" she screamed and raked her nails down my spine, pulling me out of my strangely possessive thoughts. Her back arched, bringing her wonderfully full and round breast flush against my chest. I let my head fall back as her inner walls clenched around me and let the pleasure I'd been holding off take over. Tingles shot up my spine and heat flooded my groin as I came inside her warm body. I collapsed on Elena, letting her leg fall beside us.

Dimly I heard her murmur, "I love watching fireworks."

I brushed her sweaty hair away from her face and stole a gentle kiss, "me too."

An Ease Dropper's POV

"Damon, I don't know if I can do this," Elena said.

"Oh come on, baby, you've almost got it all the way in," he cooed back encouragingly.

"No, Damon, its too big," she sighed.

"It's almost in Elena," Damon replied. "Don't be such a baby, I know you can do this."

She huffed and sounded pouty, "but its so long, and I'm already stuffed to the brim."

"Just keep working it in bit by bit and you'll get there. Trust me."

Damon's POV

I sat across from Elena at our booth in the town diner and watched as she tried to finish her foot long chili dog. I had warned her that she couldn't eat a whole one by herself the way I had but she had opted not to listen. My head was propped up on my hand as I watched her try to finish the last two bites. She'd done much better than I had first thought she would at least.

I watched, filled with some strange pride as she finished it. "Hah, see I knew I could do it!" she exclaimed before falling back in her seat.

"Full are ya?" I drawled and signaled for our waitress.

Elena's eyes shot fire at my head before she replied sulkily, "I couldn't swallow another bite, or keep it down at any rate."

I grimaced at the visual. "Me either, however," I turned to our waitress, an older woman with died orange hair, "I would love if you could get me one of your delicious strawberry rhubarb pies to go."

"Oh course honey," she flirted as she handed us our check and sauntered away, swaying her aged hips.

Elena looked at me and laughed quietly. "What?"

She shook her head, "you really do have to flirt with every woman don't you?"

"Yes," I grinned. Again she laughed, I knew she could be jealous but I also appreciated how trusting and confident she was.

Elena was smiling at me one minute and the next her eyes were big as she looked towards the door. I turned in my seat wondering what she was looking at. I somewhat short pale girl in shorts and teal tank top stood in the doorway. She had a few facial piercings; a couple next to her eyes and a lip ring. Her obviously died black hair was cut short and a bit like Rhianna's, and she had a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. Surely this wasn't who Elena was staring at.

The girl saw us and headed over with a huge grin. "Oh my God, Elena!" she squealed before the two hugged.

Elena smiled at her and hugged her close, almost too close for my taste. "Natalie you cut your hair!" she gasped and pulled her apparent friend down next to her.

"Yep," the girl smiled. "God I'm so glad you came back for the summer Elena. I heard what happened to your parents, are you okay? Like really okay and not just saying that okay?" I kinda liked this Natalie girl, she didn't settle for b.s. like most people would.

Elena looked down with a slightly wrinkled brow, "I'm getting there. It's hard sometimes but every day it gets a little better. Be back here, seeing what happened to the lake, that was…" Elena shook her head. "Heartbreaking," she finished quietly.

Natalie moved to hold Elena's hand on top of the table and stroked a thumb over the back of it. I tried not to claim said hand for my own or interrupt their talk. "I know, I cried so hard when I saw it. I mean we've been playing there since we were like three, the fire was so terrible. And now there's those stupid pine-bark beetles killing all the trees." I remembered seeing the reddish brown tinge on quite a few of trees around here.

Elena nodded, "so how long are you staying Nat?"

Natalie pursed her lips, "just a week."

Our waitress returned bringing our check and my pie. Natalie ordered a cheese burger and fries to go, along with a coke. Finally the little hellion looked at me and back to Elena with a sly smile. "So who's the stud?" she asked.

Elena smiled, "sorry, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon this is my friend Natalie."

I smirked at her and paid for her cheese burger along with our order. "So how do you two know each other?"

Elena's POV

Natalie and I sat on the couch while Damon poured us each a glass of wine and brought in the assortment of fudge he had bought. We had decided to come back home and do some more catching up. Natalie and Damon seemed to be getting along, and I felt honestly relieved that he could at least get along with one of my friends.

"So I got into Puget Sound," she told with a huge grin. Natalie had been dreaming of going to the liberal arts college in Tacoma since puberty. They had a great graphic arts course and she was super excited. "Congratulations," I smiled.

Damon handed us our wine, and sat down on the other side of Natalie. She smiled and thanked him as she took her glass. "So Damon…" uh-oh Natalie had he beguiling tone going. "What do you do for a living?"

He just grinned and reached for a peace of the fudge, "well basically I'm an…entrepreneur. I own a few sapphire mines here in Montana, an art gallery in Atlanta, and a burlesque house in Chicago as my main means of finance. There are a few other things here and there, but they're more of…hobbies really."

My eyes bugged out of my skull, I knew about the mines, he had told me that when we had our picnic in the cave. The art gallery and the burlesque house were news to my ears, although neither really surprised me.

Natalie turned to face him with a smile, she was an aspiring artist after all. "What kind of art do you show in your gallery?"

He offered her some fudge an leaned back, clearly relaxing into the topic. "Well right now we're showing a dual exhibit featuring the work Christopher Peters and Francesco D'Isa."

Damon's POV

Natalie had been here for close to four hours now. We had gone through a bottle and half of wine between us already, just laughing and hanging out. It was nice, I knew I'd never be able to do this with any of Elena's other friends.

The cute vixen put her now empty wine glass down on the side table next to me, practically sprawling over me as she did. She leaned back on the couch and then looked intently at Elena, who was sitting in a quiet relaxed daze. "So…" I could practically hear the gears in the girls head turning. "You guys wanna have a threesome?"

I paused with my wine glass halfway to my lips and noticed Elena's eyes get bigger at the thought. She sat forward slowly looking thoughtful, looking from Natalie to me and back again. "Damon?" she asked curiously.

"Elena," I mocked. There was no way I was going to just walk into that potential trap. If Elena wanted a threesome I was definitely in, if not I wasn't going to get in trouble for having that desire by opening my mouth unnecessarily.

Elena's dark eyes jumped from me back to the waiting Natalie, "you know what Natalie, I'd love to. If Damon wants to join us, he can," she smiled almost angrily at the last.

I put down my glass and stood before them with an equally angry smirk, "of course I want to join you."

"Good," Natalie replied as she stood up and grabbed Elena's hand, leading us into the bedroom.

Elena's POV

I now stood in bedroom with Damon's naked chest pressed behind me and Natalie's nearly naked body before me. My shirt was already off, as was Damon's, Natalie had only her panties on now. They had pinned me between them, Damon rubbing my lower stomach and moving to unzip my jeans. His fingers slipped inside and began to rubbing my wet folds hungrily. Natalie was rolling one of my nipples between her tongue and lip ring. The sensations were utterly intoxicating, even more so than the wine we had consumed earlier.

My friend moved back, dropping the last of her clothes as she did, until she sat naked, thighs spread, on the edge of my bed. I moved from Damon's embrace, unclipping my bra and shimmying out of my jeans as I went. I knelt in front of Natalie's slick core and began to work on my tongue over the pink flesh there.

"Come here," Natalie cooed at Damon. I watched from the corner of my eye as he dropped his pants and moved to kneel on the bed next to her. I nipped lightly at her clit when I saw his head roll back as she started sucking him off.

Damon's POV

After several minutes of incredible head, being rubbed and rolled around by Natalie's various oral piercings we shifted positions. Elena lay on her back, legs spread wide, panties gone. Natalie perched over her as Elena continued to lap up the girl's juices. I stripped the rest of the way down and knelt in front of Elena; even after all this time just being able to see her like this was enough to make me rock hard.

Her friend leaned forward and began licking her nether lips with me, sucking on her clit while I pressed my tongue inside her. Even with Elena's face semi-covered I could hear her muffled cries of pleasure. I dipped my fingers within and Natalie joined me as we pumped her together. I kissed her friend then, enjoying the way Elena's and my own juices were mingled in her mouth.

Natalie sat up part way as I stood and guided my shaft to Elena's entrance. I pushed inside and gasped at how wet and tight she was. I set a fast paced rhythm that had Elena moaning beneath Natalie, and quickly I brought her to her peak.

Elena's POV

Damon pulled out of me, and Natalie and I slunk forward almost in unison. We both began sucking my juices off his shaft, switching it back and forth between us. Natalie had been the one to give me most of my tips on oral so we tended to behave the same about it. The only real difference was she refused to even attempt deep throating, which I didn't get. I found that I loved it when Damon's head hit the back of my throat, and the ache it left behind.

Once we were done Damon laid down on the bed with me next to him, for the most part I was done with our tryst. I watched Natalie mount him and begin riding him. Damon met my lips with his own, our tongues dancing, before he turned to watch her. For some reason I just wasn't as jealous as I thought I should be watching one of my best and oldest friends have sex with my boyfriend. _Wait my boyfriend? _


	10. Chapter 10

Damon's POV

I was driving Natalie home, trying to focus on the road but she kept glancing at me and it was distracting. "What?" I nearly groaned as I pulled up to Beverly's house, where she was staying.

"You really love her huh?" Natalie seemed amazed but extremely happy about the idea.

I leaned my head back against the neck rest and sighed. "I really do."

"Good," she grinned as she started to jump out of the car, "she loves you too, you know." Natalie left me after that and I was forced to contemplate that fact, and drive home.

When I got home it was still dark out and I found Elena where Natalie and I had left her, sleeping peacefully. Her body was only half covered by the sheet and her hair splayed out around her in a mess of dark waves. I stripped quickly and came to lay next to her. Elena sighed softly and nuzzled her back into me. With a smile I drifted off holding her.

Elena's POV

I was just coming back from the post office, picking up mail that had been sent to the box over the last month. There was a package from Aunt Jenna, a letter from Caroline, and one from Bonnie. I opened Caroline's first, she wanted me to write back and tell her everything that was going on. I laughed and lounged on the front steps of the porch, it was so typical of Caroline, I had missed it in the last month and half. Jenna sent me a letter from her and Jeremy, apparently he wanted me to bring home some jerky for him. In the package she sent was my mom's old Nikon camera so I could take some pictures and a few rolls of film to use. I smiled remembering the way my mom was also snapping pictures of us out here.

Finally I opened the letter from Bonnie, I had been saving hers for last because she was my best friend and I'd have a lot more to think about from her letter than the others. She was telling me about how boring and lonely she was without me there. Apparently Caroline was pushing all the cheerleaders into overtime for our upcoming senior year. She wrote about learning all types of new spells and that there had been no vampire sightings all summer. Jenna and Alaric were seen together everywhere now and Bonnie had overheard them discussing the possibility of him moving in soon. I grinned, Ric was a nice guy and I liked how happy he made Aunt Jenna.

I stopped short as I reread the last paragraph of Bonnie's letter over and over again. Stefan had called several times to see how everyone was and couldn't wait to resume our relationship in September. _One problem with that_, I thought, _I didn't want to_.

With a groan I got up and took my mail inside. Damon was cooking dinner, wearing one of my mom's frilly old apron's to do it too. Instantly the trepidation I felt over what Bonnie had written melted away.

I leaned against the back of the couch watching Damon cook and assembling my mom's camera. Damon was too cute with his dark hair all tousled, frilly apron showing, sleeve's rolled up as he worked on dinner. I _had_ to take a picture of this.

I had just snapped off a couple when Damon looked up, the expression on his face saying he clearly thought I was mad. "What are you doing Elena?"

"Taking pictures of you," I shrugged and snapped another before he could reject.

He shook his head and turned back to the stove, "where'd you get the camera? I don't remember seeing it before?"

"Aunt Jenna sent it to me. It was my mom's," I explained.

Turning slightly to face me while still stirring diligently, "oh, was there anything in the mail for me?"

"Nope, you expecting something?" Damon shook his head and I nodded before going to put the camera away and get ready for dinner.

Damon's POV

After dinner Elena mumbled something about needing some alone time to groom and be girly, and how a nice long bubble bath alone was just the thing. I headed into the bedroom to watch some movies and relax myself. As I passed the dresser though I knocked some of the mail Elena had brought in early off. I wasn't going to read through her personal mail, honestly I wasn't. But then I saw Stefan's name in the middle of Bonnie's letter to her and my curiosity got the best of me.

Most of the letter was just girly best friend drivel, nothing really interesting or important. But the last paragraph mentioned how Stefan had called from Florence repeatedly checking up on Elena. He was expecting her to just hook back up with him when we returned. I swallowed the sudden sharp ache in my chest and put the letters back. Of course Elena would be returning to Stefan, he was the good brother after all. I had never really expected anything else, so why did it feel like all the air had left the room?

Elena's POV

I walked out the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Tonight I had a special treat for Damon in mind that Natalie had suggested before she took off a couple of days ago. So now I stood just outside our bedroom door wearing only a multitude of pearl necklaces and a strappy pair of stiletto heals.

I took a deep breath and walked in, immediately I was worried. Damon sat lounging on the bed, watching Casablanca, a movie I knew was one of his all time favorites. Yet there was a frown line between his eyes and his jaw was tightened, which only happened when he was mad about something.

"What's wrong," I asked drawing his attention.

For an instant I watched his eyes snap fire at me before he took in what I was, or wasn't wearing, and his expression softened. Damon shook his head and all the tension from before seemed to drain right out of him. "Nothing," he turned off the movie and sat up watching me.

"Good," I chuckled, letting all the worry and nervousness I felt go. "Cause I was hoping to seduce you," I grinned playfully.

"Well with that get up it shouldn't prove to be too hard," he smirked and started towards me.

"I want it to be hard," I whispered as my hand caressed the hard bulge in his pants. Damon smiled and leaned forward capturing my lips in a kiss. My body was pressed up against his, the pearl beads of my necklaces slid across my breast making my nipples painfully hard. Damon's hands snaked around me; one resting on my back holding me in place, the other cupped my ass, stroking gently.

I began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed him away so I could push it off his shoulders. I loved these first moments of carefully revealing inch after inch of chiseled ivory perfection. I peppered kisses across his chest as I worked my way down. Swirling my tongue over the line of short little hairs that led into his pants I grinned hearing him moan. My fingers quickly released him from his pants and I let them pool at his feet for a moment.

My tongue traced over the blue veins along his shaft before I suckled at the head of him. I could already taste the first drops of precum gathered there and savored their slick texture. Sitting up on my knees I gathered my pearl laden breast around his cock. Damon gasped and his hands began squeezing shut into fists and opening rhythmically. I once again took the head in my mouth, massaging it firmly with my tongue, even as I massaged the length of him with my breast.

The clacking of the pearls knocking together was in perfect tempo with Damon's sighs and moans. I moved faster and faster, wanting him to spray his seed against me. I squeezed my breast together tighter and sucked harder. Damon groaned and pumped against me and his orgasm over took him. I watched amazed as his spend dribbled down my breast, cool against my flushed skin.

As I stood Damon looked at me with a smirk and that wicked gleam in his eyes that said he was about to do something naughty. I licked my lips in anticipation just to have him capture them in furious passion. Before I could catch my balance or stop him Damon flung me around to land on the bed. I quickly scooted up to rest with my head comfortably on the pillows as I watched him step out of his pants and start towards me.

Damon unfastened my shoes and dropped them to the floor. Lifting my right leg by the ankle he began kissing his way up, suckling and tasting me as he went. I sighed and relaxed against the pillows. When Damon got to the apex of my thighs however he stopped.

"And what do we have here?" he asked.

Damon's POV

After Elena's amazing treatment just a moment before I was determined to show just as much of a good time. I tossed her on the bed and watched her crawl backwards, all the while watching me. I climbed onto the bed, predator descending on my prey.

I took those deadly heels of hers off and dropped them on the ground. I wrapped my hand around her slender ankle and began kissing my way up one of her long soft legs. I opened my mouth and suckled her warm skin with every kiss. Once I was settled between her thighs though I stopped short.

Dangling from within her warm slick folds was another strand of pearl beads. I flicked the hanging jewels gently and looked up at her with a cocky grin. "And what do we have here?" I asked.

Elena blushed and shrugged, almost pulling away in embarrassment. I flattened a palm across her stomach holding her in place though. I grinned and flicked the dangling beads with my tongue, catching her clit with my tongue as I did. Her body immediately fell back and she gripped the sheets tightly.

I continued flicking the pearls and let the hand that had been holding her slide down so I could circle her clit with my thumb. The pearls that were hanging from inside her core were quickly becoming slick with her juices. I bit onto the strand and began pulling it forward. Purposefully dragging the strand across her clit as I pulled it from inside her, I was sure to make her feel every single pearl on the strand.

Elena was moaning, rocking her hips against me as I moved upwards. It was a fairly long strand and she was nearly coming entirely undone as I finished plucking it out of her with my mouth. I dropped the jewels on her chest and surged inside her, loving the way she immediately bucked against me and moaned.

She was so slick from our foreplay that I had to bite back a moan as I slid my entire length into her. Her swollen lips caught mine as we began to move together hard and fast. I felt her nails dig into my shoulder blades, her legs wrapping around my hips firmly as I pumped away at her. The pearls she had been wearing were a sticky wet mess trapped between us as we moved together again and again. I kept whispering the word I most wanted to be true as I brought her to release.

Elena's POV

Damon was thrusting into me hard and deep, the head of him bumping my cervix with every move. I could hear him whispering "mine, mine, mine," over and over again as he went. I bit my lip and thrust my hips up hard to meet him as I came undone. I felt his seed spilling inside me, signaling union with me in blissful oblivion.

He collapsed and then rolled off me to lay on his back. I moved to use his shoulder as a pillow and sighed contentedly. The lights were still on, neither of us had bothered to turn them off. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before finally asking Damon what I had wanted to ask him for quite some time now.

"Damon? Will you be my boyfriend?" I looked over my shoulder at him and waited.

"I can't," again I saw that tick in his jaw from earlier.

I sat up and tried not to let the hurt show in my eyes, "alright." To hide the tears threatening to spill from my eyes I began unhooking the various pearl necklaces.

Damon sat up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder blade, rubbing gently. "Don't do that," he whispered.

"Why not?" I bit out getting pissed, how dare he comfort me when it was his fault I was hurting.

He shot up and began pulling on his pants stiffly, "because you have no right!"

"I have no right?" I nearly screamed, I couldn't believe he was acting this way. Just a month ago he had claimed to be in love with me.

"Yes!" he screamed. "You have no right over this. Just like you had no right to ask me in the first place, not when you're just going back to Stefan in a month anyway!"

I sat up on my knees, facing him eye to eye, and spoke very slowly and evenly so he would not misunderstand me. "I will never go back to Stefan, whether I'm with you or not."

Damon's eyes softened, "do you love me, Elena?"

"I'm definitely getting there," I whispered and brushed the tears that were spilling down my cheeks away.

He stepped forward, and cupped my face in his hands gently. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" I was about to answer yes when he held up a hand to stop me, "I won't let you go back to Stefan if you say yes Elena."

I gripped his shoulders and pulled him to me for a kiss, "the only one I want for a boyfriend Damon is you." His entire face lit up with the smile he gave me and my heart nearly exploded with joy from it.

Stefan's POV

I was pounding Charlotte into the wall as hard as I could, loving the loud moans of approval I was getting from her. When we were finished we collapsed into bed and she rested sprawled half way over me. "Having fun?" she sighed.

"Yeah," I grinned, "but I'm starting to miss Elena too. I can't wait to do this with her again. Well not this," I motioned to the state in which I currently found myself. "Elena's too fragile for this but well you know…" I grinned. Charlotte nodded and tucked her head along my shoulder, nearly pouting. A month from now I would have the vervain I had come to get and be headed back to Mystic Falls.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena's Letter

Dear Bonnie… I'm having a great summer, I miss you and Caroline and everyone so much. This place has changed so much since I was here last with Mom and Dad. There was a fire last summer and most of the forest is nothing but burnt and barren. The lake's been transformed into a algae pond devoid of life. Even the spring that used to flow into it has dried up. I'm so glad to have Damon here with me, I don't know how I would have made it through facing all this destruction and death without him.

I know I wouldn't have survived the summer had he not been here. At the end of June I was attacked by a bear, like a grizzly. Damon got into a fist fight with it and killed it, saving me. I was so scared, I couldn't imagine leaving this world yet. In those frightening moments all that mattered was staying here. Staying with Damon.

It was so strange, Stefan's my first love, and always will be… but when I was hanging on the verge of life and death, all I could think about was Damon. I'm falling in love with him Bonnie. I know you don't approve, after all the bad things he's done I'm won't ask you to. You're my best friend though and I just can't keep this from you. I love you too much for that.

What's the deal with Stefan thinking I'm gonna come back and be his girlfriend when school starts again? He's the one who dumped me… again. And he's totally sleeping with his ex-girlfriend Charlotte, who he was with for twenty-seven years and never mentioned. I swear to god we were together for nearly a year and he never so much as mentioned her. She was his friend Lexi's sister too. I don't what he's thinking but even if I wasn't with Damon now, I still wouldn't go back to him. I mean what else is he hiding from me?

My friend Natalie visited. She's got three new piercings from the last time I saw her. I wish I was as brave to do that kind of stuff, but you know how I am with needles. Remember when I was eight and I kicked your dad in between the legs cause he gave me a shot? That was so horrible, I still feel bad for it. Anyway, Nat got into Puget Sound in Tacoma. I'm so happy for her, Damon's even offered to sell a few pieces of her work in one his galleries so she has extra money for school. (He has an art gallery in Atlanta! I never would have thought Damon would do something like that.)

Anyway he's getting us a picnic together so I'm gonna go. I can't wait to see you again. Love and hugs, Elena.

Bonnie's POV

It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I reread the letter Elena had sent me over and over again. She was in love with Damon? I sat down with a huff, well wasn't that a _pleasant _surprise.

Stefan's POV

Charlotte and I were taking a walk through the shopping district of Florence and Mr. Salinzo lived in the area so I decided we should go there. Charlotte seemed nervous and I had to keep reassuring her that just because Mr. Salinzo grew a hefty stock of vervain didn't mean he was going to poison either of us with it. He was the man who was growing the supply of vervain I would be taking back to Mystic Falls with me.

"Come on Charlotte," I said as I pulled her with me to knock on his door.

Mr. Salinzo opened the door and greeted me heartily before looking at Charlotte with suspension. "Stefan, my boy, what are you doing here with her?"

My brow immediately wrinkled with concern, how did Mr. Salinzo know Charlotte. "Lets just go Stefan," she pleaded pulling on my arm.

"No, I wanna know how you two know each other," I frowned.

"She's the one," he pointed a wrinkled digit at her and shook his head. "She's the one who destroyed my first batch of vervain!"

Charlotte growled at the old man and was about to lunge for him when I intercepted her. "Charlotte, you destroyed the vervain?" I couldn't believe this. I wouldn't have left Elena for the summer if the vervain hadn't been destroyed.

She stopped and ducked her head down, returning to her human guise. "I had just found out you were in town and I hadn't even seen you yet… I just wanted to see you."

I pulled away from her, "how could you Charlotte? I could be with Elena right now if not for you!"

Elena's POV

"Damon knock it off," I giggled, playfully pushing him away as he kept tickling me and flicking the back of my ear with his tongue. We were taking a walk through the forest together, enjoying the cool air after it had rained early this morning.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to begin again. I laughed as I slipped in the mud and felt Damon tighten his arms around me. "I don't have to you're mine now," he whispered in my ear still holding me against him.

I happily turned in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck with a grin. "Just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean you own me Damon."

He moved faster than I could think or move to stop him, pushing my arms away while sweeping my feet out from under me. I sprawled in the slick mud with a gasp, the white sun dress I was wearing was going to be ruined by this. Damon was laying on top of me within a second, pressing his length into me so that I felt every inch of him.

"You belong to me Elena," he cooed as his fingers skimmed up my thighs to slide beneath my panties. Using his other hand he brought my hand to rub his cock through his pants, "just as I belong to you." His lips met mine in one of the sweetest kisses I had ever tasted, lips dancing over mine.

I rolled us with my legs sliding around his waist so that I now straddled him. "You're mine huh?" I asked as I sat up and flung my now muddy hair out of my face. I jerked open his shirt, letting several of the buttons pop off before leaning down to suckle hungrily at his hardened salty flesh.

"Every part of me," he groaned.

I moved my hands down to unzip his pants and free him. I stroked along his length carefully, enjoying how slick with precum he was becoming. "And your walk-away-Joe habits?" I asked as I mounted him, sighing as I did so.

Damon sat up still inside me and began thrusting against me, "I couldn't leave you if I tried Elena." Looking into his cerulean depths I knew it was true and moved harder against him for it.

We bucked against each other in the mud until sweat was running in rivulets between my breast. Damon pulled me off of him turning me so that I sprawled on my hands and knees before him. I moaned as he pushed the hem of my skirt back up to enter me from behind. I kept slipping in the mud though as he pounded into me until both of us were in an uproar of laughter. Still Damon kept thrusting his hard length inside me till with a shudder I felt him pump two, three more times as he poured his seed into me.

Stefan's POV

"Please don't go," Charlotte whispered from the doorway. I stood next to what had become our bed and finished packing.

"I'm going home to Elena, like I should have done three months ago." I sighed, I couldn't believe Charlotte would pull something like this on me. I had already arranged to just have Mr. Salinzo ship the vervain to me so all that remained was to get on a plane and leave.

I turned to leave and saw her standing forlorn in the doorway, tears streaming down her face and long blond hair wet with them. "I just wanted to see you again," she whimpered as I passed her. I couldn't look back though, I had to get home to Elena again. It was time to grow up.

Damon's POV

Elena was still giddy from our love making out in the woods a few moments before when we entered the clearing that served as our driveway. She immediately stopped laughing as we took in the scene before us, Beverly and the local Sheriff were standing at the door as if they had just been knocking. Beverly's sweet age wrinkled face was sunken looking, her eyes and nose red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Elena dead panned. Something was wrong, they wouldn't have come to the cabin to find us otherwise.

The Sheriff turned with a frown and looked me over scrupulously before looking at Elena the same way. I couldn't blame him, we were both covered head to toe in mud, several button's on my shirt were missing, and our clothes were in a general disarray.

Beverly came towards us slowly, grasping Elena's muddy hands between her own crinkled digits, "Elena, honey I'm so sorry." The older woman sighed, looking deep into the eyes of my beloved, "Natalie's… Natalie's dead… they found her in her friend Kate's apartment. They're saying it was alcohol poisoning."

Even my heart jumped with nausea as the Beverly's news sat in. I could hear Elena's breathing become shallow and pick up, she was beginning to hyperventilate. "What?" she gasped before her face crinkled in grief. I barely managed to catch her as her knees gave out from the weight of it.

Elena's POV

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water rinse away the mud and tears from before. I had sobbed almost uncontrollably for the last hour since Beverly left us. Now I was just numb from the news, I couldn't believe Natalie was gone. It was impossible, she had just gotten into the school of her dreams and she had a heavy tolerance to alcohol. How could she just be dead, and from alcohol poisoning?

I leaned my back against Damon's chest, letting his arms wrap around me. "The world doesn't make sense," I noted sadly.

His hands cupped my breast and I sighed as his thumbs brushed the caked on mud away under the spray of warm water. "I know baby, it never does," he sighed.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. "I thought things were supposed to start to make sense when you grow up."

"Most things," he conceded. "But there are always a few things in life that will always remain a mystery."

Damon's POV

"I made all the arrangements, we can leave for Seattle in two days. And I bought Beverly a round trip ticket too." I sighed as I came to sit next to Elena on our bed, in two days this wouldn't be our bed anymore. We were spending our last two weeks alone together in Seattle so we could attend Natalie's funeral. From there we were returning directly to Mystic Falls, and we wouldn't share a bed every night after that.

Elena lay sprawled on her side wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of my shirts, she had taken to stealing quite a few of them I noticed. Not that I minded, they always came back smelling of her after all. She fingered the bed spread beside her and stared at the pillow before pursing her lips together in a flat line. "What is it Elena?" I asked.

"Just thinking…remembering. The first time I thought of you as my boyfriend was when I saw you and Natalie…" she blushed a bit at this.

I stretched out next to her, "I really liked her, as a person. As one of your friends, one who didn't hate me," I smiled looking at Elena's dark almond eyes. "Well that and she told me you love me."

"She was right," she whispered as her fingers carefully traced my profile.

Stefan's POV

It was so good to be home again, _away from Charlotte's lies and deceit_, my mind added angrily. I moved upstairs to put away my clothes and noticed Elena's scent throughout the house, but it didn't strike me as it had always done before. I knew she had probably been over to see Damon since I had left anyway. Their scents were stale and old, telling me what I already knew to be true, they were still at her parent's cabin.

I sighed finishing my task and was about to head to the local blood bank to procure some human blood when I noticed Damon's door part way open. I entered, wondering if perhaps he had some old cache of blood to save me the trouble of going out. I wondered the room looking through various drawers and chests. When I came to the bedside table I found a crumpled pair of black silk panties.

That wasn't in the least bit surprising with Damon, honestly I was more shocked that there was only one pair instead of fifty or sixty. Lifting them to my nose I inhaled curious to see who they belonged to. Instantly I knew, they were Elena's and they smelled of sex. Her scent mingled with Damon's on the fabric. I was struck with the strangeness of it; not because I had found proof of their sexual relationship, but because I didn't feel the swift and stabbing pain in my heart that comes with betrayal. Not the way I had with Charlotte only two nights ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena's POV

After Natalie's funeral and wake I was utterly exhausted. I curled up on the bed our hotel room in my robe and pulled the phone off the table next to me. Damon had gone out to pick up some take out from an 'amazing' Italian restaurant just down the street. I needed to talk to my best friend right now and Damon, I knew, was just giving me space to do so.

I dialed the familiar number and sighed in utter relief when she answered, "Bonnie. It's Elena, I'm in Seattle."

"Oh my God, Elena! What are you doing in Seattle?" she was starting to sound worried. "Are you okay? Did Damon hurt you?"

"What? No." I sighed and grabbed the box of tissues Damon had left conveniently on the bedside table. "I'm fine-ish. Natalie died," I waited for the news to sink in.

I could hear Bonnie shuffling around as she choked out, "how?""She was found in her friends apartment, they say it was alcohol poisoning but Nat was a heavy weight, it doesn't make sense," I sighed and leaned back against the head board.

"You don't think that's what happened?" Bonnie sounded suspicious herself.

"What else could it be?" After a pause I continued, "anyway Damon flew us out here to attend her funeral. He even bought her grandma a ticket so she could come too."

For a long moment Bonnie didn't say anything, "you really love him don't you?"

I didn't even need to think about it anymore, "yes."

"And a bear attacked you? How did Damon save you?"

"He beat the crap out of the bear, killed it and... and he gave me some his blood to heal my injuries." I was hesitant to let that last part slip, I was scared of what Bonnie must be thinking.

She was quiet for a long time as I had naturally assumed she would be, "well at least you're okay." I sighed, that was a better response than I had ever expected on that topic. "Stefan came home," she noted.

"Oh," I frowned unsure of how to broach the subject of my ex, "how is he?"

"Good, he found your panties in Damon's room. He knows and he's..." I could practically hear her shaking her head over the line. "He's okay with I guess, he doesn't act mad or worried really. I think something happened with his ex while he was gone. I get the sense of confusion and almost heartbreak from him, but its not aimed at you."

I relaxed quite a bit and smiled when Damon came in and started unpacking dinner. "Huh, I wonder what it is. Anyway Damon just came back with dinner."

"Yours or his?" Bonnie joked.

I grinned, happy to have some of the old Bonnie back, "mine. Although he is fond of pickles and an overabundance of sweets." Damon waggled his brows and looked me over as though I was a tasty treat myself. "Anyway I gotta go Bonnie."

"Yah, okay. Be careful Elena, love you." She sounded as sad as I felt to end the first conversation we'd had in months.

"I love you to Bonnie," I hung up and took the plate Damon had made me.

Damon's POV

When I came back to the hotel room Elena was on the phone with Bonnie just as I had suspected she would be. It was good to see Elena reaching out and talking to her other friends. The funeral today had been brutal for her, she told me earlier on our way up to the room that she had missed her parents. Elena had still been in the hospital at the time. Maybe that was why she was still having so much trouble letting them go.

I sat leaning against the headboard next to her to eat. She settled in against me with a sigh, "thanks for giving me time alone to talk to Bonnie."

"My pleasure," I smirked and stole a light kiss.

She moved slightly away from me, her hair falling down around her face in a dark waterfall. Something was wrong, I could tell. "Stefan knows about us," Elena whispered.

I closed my eyes and tried not to overreact, she said they were done that she was never going back to him. I just had to trust her, but trust wasn't exactly my forte. "And?" I tried to wait patiently.

She looked up at me her dark eyes unreadable, "and Bonnie told me that he was heartbroken over his ex, Charlotte. I wonder what happened."

"Charlotte can be kind of wild, for Stefan," I added with a smirk. "I'm sure they'll work it out somehow, Elena."

Elena's POV

_"You love him don't you?" Natalie asked. We were sitting on the couch just enjoying some girl time alone after our threesome. Damon was in the other room, sleeping or just giving us some modicum of privacy. I wore only his shirt and Natalie had her tank top and panties on now. _

_"I'm not sure, I think I'm starting to," I ducked my head down afraid she would be just as disproving as I knew Bonnie and Caroline would be. _

_Natalie just slid her hand across my face, gently cupping my head and bringing my eyes up to meet hers. She leaned forward and kissed me gently, "I like him too," she whispered. _

_Our lips met again and her hands trailed their way up my thighs, parting them as she went. I moved to cup her breast and let my fingers skim their ways down between her thighs too. Damon came in to find us thrusting our fingers into one another, lips still locked in a kiss. _

_Natalie's insides were hot and wet, silken yet tight, it was utterly alluring and I wondered if I felt the same way to her. Damon's cock bobbed fully erect before us as we took turns suckling the engorged flesh. She pulled away from both of us and moved to unbutton my shirt, leaving me naked before them. I felt my face along with the rest of me flush as they looked me over appreciatively. _

_Natalie turned me to lean on my hands and knees over the arm of the couch. I closed my eyes and let them work. Damon's cool hands moved my legs apart, and gripped my ass firmly. Her tongue began lapping at my folds as Damon held me in place. I gasped as Natalie's tongue moved to poke at my bottom, moistening me. _

_I shuddered and gripped the arm of the couch hard as Damon lined himself up behind me. "You okay with this Elena?" he whispered in my ear even as he began pushing inside. I lost track of where Natalie was or what she was doing as Damon pumped inside me, slow and steady. _

_Suddenly a panic set in, where was Natalie? Why wasn't she here, she was supposed to hold my hand. I started to struggle against the weight of Damon's body hovering above mine, but he only held me down more. "Natalie!" I screamed, I had to get to her. Why couldn't I get to her? _

With a jolt I woke up, covered in a sheen of sticky sweat and feminine juices. Damon stirred next to me and sat up part way. "Are you okay?" his voice was a rasp of sound.

I pulled the heavy covers off my legs and put my feet on the cool hard wood floor. "Yah, I just had a nightmare about Natalie."

Damon moved behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders gently, and placed a kiss on the back of my head. "I'm so sorry baby," he whispered behind me.

I nodded and got up to take a shower by myself. While I was gone Damon had our sheets changed. I climbed back into bed with him wearing a fresh pair of pajamas, and snuggled happily into his chest for a peaceful nights sleep.

Stefan's POV

"Hey Stefan its Charlotte, again," her message began, "look I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I just missed you after all these years." She had sighed and hung up then. I flicked through my phone's options and replayed the message again. I had spent nearly every moment of the last week lying in bed alone trying to sort through my feelings for both her and Elena.

I found that while I missed Charlotte terribly and wanted to just hear her voice again, I didn't feel that same need when I thought of Elena. I still loved her, always would, but it was as though I knew our time together was up. I sighed and made one of the hardest phone calls of my life.

Damon's POV

I shuffled the bags I was carrying from hand to hand as I rode the elevator the six floors up to the hotel room Elena and I were sharing. I had bought her a few designer pieces for her upcoming senior year. We were leaving and heading back to Mystic Falls in less than a week and I wanted to take as much stress off of her as possible.

Today I knew she had set an appointment to have her hair done and get some pampering in. I wasn't even sure if she'd be in or not, but I was somewhat excited to see what she would do. I bustled down the long hall way and opened our door, placing the bags in the chair next to it before turning to face Elena.

I turned to love over my beloved, "how do I look?" she asked tentatively.

I took in her red silk dress and golden tanned skin. I paused liking the way her dark hair now framed her face, cut back to her shoulders. "Amazing," I breathed and stepped forward cupping her head in my hands and kissing her gently.

Elena stumbled back until the back of her knees hit the bed and we stopped. I brushed the spaghetti straps of her dress down, letting the silken fabric slide to the floor. Her matching red panties followed swiftly and she sat, legs spread on the edge of the bed before me.

I stripped and knelt before her, tasting her honey coated folds. She arched her back and moaned in appreciation, I pushed two fingers inside her. It didn't take long before her nails were scratching and scraping at my shoulders, trying to pull me up. Finally, after feeling her juices gush over my tongue I stood before her.

I thrust inside her, hard, loving the feel of her taut warm flesh parting and stretching around me. Elena captured my lips in a passionate searing kiss and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I kept moving until I felt her body tighten around me, shuddering with her orgasm and pulled away to keep from spilling inside her immediately.

Elena fell back, her newly shortened hair clinging to the sides of her neck and face. I grinned down at her and began climbing over her, forcing her to back up until she rested with her head on the pillows.

My head rested on her warm inner thigh and I rolled my eyes upwards to meet her stare. I pushed two fingers into her sticky core and began to strum out a steady even pace. Again I felt the bite of her nails as she begged me to move up. Reluctantly I did, I could make her go on and on forever otherwise.

Her small hand grasped my shaft firmly as I hovered above her. I remained suspended, still pumping my fingers in and out of her. We stroked each other until I came to sit on the precipice of spilling my seed on her warm hot stomach. Elena again arched off the bed, her skin brushing against the head of me as she came undone.

After a while of laying quietly together, Elena started to chuckle softly. "What?" I asked gently poking her rib cage.

"You really like my hair huh?" She laughed again.

"Yep, its a hit," I grinned, brushing a few stray strands back from her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's POV

Damon had gone out again, I knew he was buying another of his 'back to school' gifts. I had a closet full of designer clothes and shoes now, he even had to buy me an extra suitcase to fit it all. We were leaving in the morning, heading home. Everything we didn't immediately need was packed already. The rest would be added to our carry on bags in the morning.

I lay in bed, wearing another of Damon's shirts that I had stolen and a pair of shorts. Seemed like I was stealing a lot of his shirts lately. Flipping through the channels again and finding nothing to watch, I groaned with boredom. Suddenly I stopped noticing a pay per view movie title that caught my eye. I glanced idly at the door, hoping Damon would be out for a while, it would be so embarrassing if he caught me watching this. With a shrug I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me and watch the movie.

The sight of the pretty curly haired brunette sucking a man off while another man lapped up her juices instantly filled the screen, but the sounds were blaring. Quickly I turned the TV down, thankful there was no bad synthesizer music playing in the background. I found myself growing wet, imagining Damon doing those things to me. My fingers crept down into my shorts and I began pulling frantically at my clit.

My juices were flooding out of me as I shimmied out of my shorts and began fingering my self in earnest. At this point I was rubbing my breast with my spare hand and moaning along. I watched as the men thrust into the woman again and again. I was seriously considering buying a vibrator when I got back home. My juices continued to gush out of me as I circled my clit again and again. Just then Damon walked in.

Damon's POV

I had gone out to pick Elena up one last gift before we left for Mystic Falls in the morning. I hurried home, wanting to spend some more quality time with her before we left but stopped short just outside their door. With my advanced hearing I could hear the moans from both the TV and Elena. I pretended to fumble with my keys as I let the middle aged man from three doors down pass before I entered our room and shut the door quickly.

Elena lay sprawled on the bed, flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Her hair was a sticky sweaty mess, her legs spread wide, her nether region slick and pink from her attentions, her dark eyes darting about wildly. I had never seen anything sexier in all my life.

"Damon," she gasped and tried to cover herself just as she had on her birthday the first time I took her. I looked over at the TV to catch the porn she was watching and set my bag down on the bedside table. I stripped off my coat, shoes and pants and joined her on the bed.

"So, d.p. huh?" I questioned as I settled in next to her and began stroking myself in time with the movie.

Elena stared at me for a moment, "what are you doing Damon?"

"Taking up the opportunity to watch porn with my girlfriend, guilt free." I turned looking at Elena with a smirk, taking in her still parted thighs and glistening nether regions. I wrapped my hand around my shaft and gave it another firm tug. She still lay beside me looking slightly ashamed and I had to sigh in exasperation for it. Turning over I began tickling my fingers up the inside of her thigh while still rubbing my own member. "What's wrong Elena?" I pouted at her.

She turned to look at me and shifted slightly, almost closing her legs. "Girls like me aren't supposed to do stuff like this Damon, its embarrassing."

I rolled over onto her, resting my chest against her moist nether. Kissing her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then her softly parted lips gently, I asked, "is this embarrassing?" I moved to slide two fingers into her warmth, and again asked, "and this?" I moved to capture one nipple between my teeth, suckling and biting. "What about that?" I grinned a moment before surging forward in a long slow thrust, "what about this Elena?"

Elena grinned mischievously then and rolled us so that she had mounted me. I watched heatedly as she shrugged my shirt off her shoulders the rest of the way. "No its not embarrassing at all," she teased. "And you know," she paused glancing over her shoulder at the TV, "I think we can take 'em."

"Don't hold back then," I warned as I flexed upwards into her warmth.

Her nails scraped down my chest, stinging my flesh as she went until they landed just before the place where we were joined, propping her up. I watched fascinated as she rode me, her head flinging back as she moaned. The feel of her hot slick center sliding across me again and again, hands kneading at my muscled chest, was driving me insane. I let out a groan and pumped upwards into her again and again until Elena's cries filled the room, and her insides began clinching.

Quickly I rolled us, so that I had her pinned beneath me. Elena let out a startled moan and I gripped her wrist, holding her down as I began to harshly thrust into her. Riding out her orgasm as it squeezed convulsively around me, I had to grit my teeth to keep my own from spewing forth. I wanted this to last though, well aware that this might be the last time we were able to be together for some time. After tonight I wouldn't be able to go to bed with Elena every night, to cradle her warmth beside me in the night.

Elena's breast brushed against my chest with every move I made, sending ripples of pleasure down into my shaft and balls. I swallowed thickly, loving the hooded satisfied look in her eyes. I bent to nip lightly at her neck, then bit down quickly. She gave a surprised yelp that quickly turned into an all out moan as I began to drink. She would never admit but she loved when I fed from her.

Swallowing down her warm, sticky, sweet blood I felt a shockwave hit my sacs causing them to tighten up. With a grunt I allowed myself to finish; my balls drawing up and exploding, my member shaking as it pumped drop after drop of cum inside her.

I licked the remaining blood from her throat and pulled back to look at her. Elena's tongue snaked out and swiped a lost drop of blood from my lower lip before she kissed me. It was by far the sexiest and most loving kiss I had ever experienced. When the kiss was over she pulled back and giggled a bit. "I think we bit them," she beamed up at me.

Elena's POV

"Hey what's this?" I asked as I returned to the bed after my shower. I opened the bag Damon had brought back earlier today, curious to see what he had gotten me. Inside I found an envelope filled with freshly printed pictures. Curling into the shelter of his arms I began leafing through the captured images.

I smirked as I came across an adorable image of Damon wearing my mother's frilly apron, sleeves rolled up, and flour caked in his hair as he cooked. "I can't believe you took that," Damon quipped as he looked over my shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually wore my mother's apron," I teased right back.

I flipped to the next picture, and felt a bit of my smile drop. It displayed an image of me and Natalie cuddled up in bed together with Damon behind us. His long arm was stretched out to capture all of us as we cuddled together. "That's a great memory," I said quietly and felt Damon squeeze my side gently.

The next was a picture of Damon and I kissing, Natalie had taken it after finding the camera. "That's a pretty great memory too," he commented.

I let a soft smile come back to my lips, "kissing you is always a great memory, and future occurrence."

"Mhm," he murmured and turned my chin gently and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. I sighed and smiled happily, I loved it when Damon acted sweet.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him again.

Damon's POV

The sun was shining as we exited the plane, filling Mystic Falls' small airport with bright light that made everything gleam white. I was honestly expecting for Stefan to be waiting there with Elena's aunt, brother, and Ric. I had to say that I was honestly surprised by his absence, Elena noticed to as she turned to me and shrugged slightly.

I watched as she hugged her aunt tightly and could barely hold back the smirk as Jenna asked her, "how was your trip?" followed by a whispered, "no pregnancies right?"

"No," Elena whispered right back, blushing slightly. "The trip was great, and," she paused, "I have good news for you Aunt Jenna, Damon couldn't stop buying me clothes so now we don't need to go back to school shopping."

Jenna laughed and shook her head, "well thank you then, Damon."

"Oh it was my pleasure," I smirked and nodded a hello to Ric, who was staring at me like he wanted to gut me. Nothing new there. "Have you seen my brother around? I was almost expecting him to be here," I looked around, wondering if Stefan was planning an attempt at an ambush or something.

"He was here a few weeks ago but then he left again," Ric supplied.

"Left?" Elena asked worriedly. Ric just shrugged and suggested they head out.

The house was quiet, I sat in the car listening for any sign that Stefan might be around, but after close to twenty minutes of complete silence I gave up and headed inside. Not only was the house quiet it was empty, completely empty of all signs that my brother had been here in at least a week. I sighed and headed upstairs to check Stefan's room. All of his clothes and journals were gone. Shaking my head with confusion I moved on to my room, to unpack. Apparently Stefan had left, that much was clear. I found further proof in the letter he left me folded and laying on a familiar pair of black lace panties on my bed.

Stefan's Letter

_Dearest brother, I suck at goodbyes. I've gone back to Charlotte, although I'm sure you've guessed that from my absence here. Turns out we still love each other, and I can't walk away from that just yet. Send Elena my apologies and my love. Yes, I still love her, I always will but I'm not the same person as before. Beside you two so clearly love each other, it would be sickening to watch. But be warned, if you ever hurt her in anyway I'll rip your heart out and mail it Katherine. Let me know if you need me brother, for anything. _

_Stefan_

_P.S. You'll receive a package containing the vervain within a few days I'm sure. Let me know when you need more. I'll be in Florence for a while yet and let you know if we decide to move on... or visit. Take care of Elena. And where on Earth did you get those panties?_

Elena's POV

After reading the letter Stefan had left for us I looked up to find Damon lounging on my bed, fondling said panties. "I'm glad he's happy," I commented as I climbed into bed next to Damon.

"And?" he prompted.

I took the panties away and kissed him soundly, "and... I'm glad I don't have to watch you two fight, or bicker, or have Stefan trying to win me back, or anything silly like that." He chuckled next to me and pulled me closer so we could cuddle. "What?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Just thinking about the great gifts I give," he grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh at this with him, he was right after all, he did give the best presents. "So when's your birthday?"


End file.
